<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Unidentified Chrome Family by Bluecactuscake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456436">The Unidentified Chrome Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluecactuscake/pseuds/Bluecactuscake'>Bluecactuscake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Badass Phasma (Star Wars), Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Blood and Violence, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Enemies to Lovers, Evil Snoke (Star Wars), Force Bond (Star Wars), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Lightsabers, Mentioned Brendol Hux, Multi, Possessive Kylo Ren, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Kylo Ren, Romance, Slow Burn, Snoke Being a Dick (Star Wars), Snoke Ships It (Star Wars), Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:02:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluecactuscake/pseuds/Bluecactuscake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just after Age of Resistance General Hux (MAROONED) comic.<br/>After Snoke finds out about the death of Admiral Brooks, he seeks out an individual that will threaten General Hux and Captain Phasma back into line. Kylo Ren is sent to find a tall blue-eyed woman from a planet thats a little too close to home for Phasma's liking. </p><p>This fan fiction runs with the sequel story line as well as references to Phasma's background that is spoken about in 'Aftermath' and 'Phasma'. As theres so much in the Star Wars universe I'm bound to get a few (probably a lot) of things wrong so I do apologise!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sickly purple hue of the sand dulled to a murky maroon colour, as black water washed over a rocky cliff-faced beach. Just past twilight, on the shoreline stood a tall figure, ankle deep in the cold tainted ocean. A large handmade spear strapped to their back was the only weapon on display. They wore a big ragged piece of black fabric wrapped around their head, creating a hood to hide their face, and the excess material falling over both shoulders, covering their midriff and stopping at their waist.</p>
<p>Tattered clothes hugged tightly to their body, showing a slender but strong build; certain areas had large patches sewn on to repair damages that had been dealt over time. A dirty compact piece of rope was tied up their right leg, on closer inspection you could see where it had continuously rubbed, causing some places around the lower thigh to become threadbare. Boots stopped just below the knee, were fashioned out of a deep auburn leather.</p>
<p>A strong sea breeze pushed the hood back to reveal a woman, her hair jet-black and short. Large cheek bones stood high on her long face with a wide mouth and slightly plumped lips, the bottom larger than the top. A faintly broken nose seemed unnoticeable, compared to her main feature that were her down-turned bright sapphire eyes that illuminated even in the dark night sky. </p>
<p>Everything was silent apart from the movements of the water, a calming scene that was quickly broken when a branch snapping in the distance caused the woman to bolt towards the rocky cliff face, the opposite direction from where the noise came from.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In a tall dark room everything was black, apart from the central wall opposite the entrance illuminated blood red. Silhouetted in front of it was an outsized stone throne angled to a point that a mangled being slouched in. It had an oversized skull, with eye sockets too large for the small, glazed-over eyes sitting inside them. A thin lipless mouth, holding crooked, decaying teeth, hung misshaped in its face. Cracked, wrinkled skin wrapped loosely over the face, highlighting a deep gash from their middle brow to the top of their large head.</p>
<p>It looked lifeless from the lack of movement until the terrifying creature stirred forwards slightly as if someone had walked in, yet nothing had changed in the room. The long golden robes that the being wore illuminated as a blue hologram appeared in the middle of the floor.</p>
<p>A large figure emerged, wrapped in all black thick fabric and a matching black mask with silver rings highlighting the dark slit where it’s eyes would be. A deep rumble of a voice echoed around the chamber from the masked figure.</p>
<p>“Supreme Leader.” The hologram knelt down while addressing the golden-dressed monster.</p>
<p>“Kylo Ren.” The creature lent itself back in the throne.</p>
<p>“What news do you have to inform me of this time?”</p>
<p>The black figure stayed silent for a couple of seconds before standing.</p>
<p>“Admiral Brooks has been found dead.” </p>
<p>The large being didn’t move when Ren announced the news.</p>
<p>“I know you don’t concern yourself with lesser beings, however this is the doing of Hux and his chrome pet. You gave him permission to eliminate the technician that destroyed our ship; however he took it upon himself to aim for his superior. He’s starting to… challenge his command.” The last words were spat out with extra venom. It was obvious he had a distaste for the person he was talking about.</p>
<p>“Hmm..” the Supreme Leader grumbled.</p>
<p>The silence in the room grew thicker as no words were spoken for a short period of time. Just before the masked figure could say anything else, the leader spoke.</p>
<p>“You’re right, the man needs to understand his place. We can’t have the little pup thinking he can do what he wants… I have a mission for you.”</p>
<p>Ren puffed up his chest, ready to see what his command was, hoping it was sinister to prove his worth and rid the man he despised.</p>
<p>“He can still be useful so keep them alive for now, but we need to threaten the both of them, use them at their own game. Knowledge can be just as powerful as strength, young one. My spies have found someone that could be useful to us. I ask that you go to Parnasso, in the unknown region. Make sure no one knows of your assignment.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>With one nod the hologram of the large bulbous head leader disappeared leaving Kylo Ren alone in his metallic chambers. A chime next to him lit up a table showing his mission from Snoke with only one word ‘DANICA’.</p>
<p>He headed straight towards his command shuttle alone, not explaining his disappearance to anyone within The Order. It was easy for Ren to get around the Starkiller base as there wasn’t a soul that would get in his way or ask questions. When he reached his ship, the coordinates were already placed in from Snoke.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The large black ship landed on top of a tall charcoal mountain, it was difficult to see what was in the surrounding area due to heavy rain and low clouds. Ren turned off his roaring engine to hear the pattering on the roof, he focused on the noise not moving from his pilot seat. </p>
<p>Black gloved hands moved up to his face, with a small hiss, the mouthpiece from his mask moved up and the helmet was removed. Thick black curls fell down to the man’s shoulders, arched eyebrows furrowed slightly as he opened his eyes. A large strong nose was the main feature on his face that matched a wide mouth fixed in an unwelcoming manor. </p>
<p>He moved unpleasantly as he could feel a small number of creatures approaching, after being able to figure out it was three in total, he placed the mask back on and grabbed the metal hilt next to him. </p>
<p>The command shuttle lowered its opening to reveal a deep grey rubble ground the ship had landed on and thick fog that stopped Ren from seeing anything past the transport. Footsteps began closing in from three different areas surrounding him, with a flick of his hand, a large sizzle and a red energy appeared out of the metal hilt. The dull landscape now painted in a rosy hue. Due to the footsteps quickly coming to a halt, the heavy rain crackling on the man’s saber was the only noise.</p>
<p>“I’m looking for someone.” Ren’s low voice broke the silence.</p>
<p>“We don’t deal with First Order scum here.” A gruff voice responded.</p>
<p>“If you want to live you will tell me where to find Danica.” </p>
<p>The three figures stayed in silence for a while before making themselves come into Ren’s view. All three had hoods hiding their faces, tan coloured clothing turning brown on the exposed areas, due to the rain. Each wearing large bones cut down into mismatched panelled armour.</p>
<p>The left taller figure wore a large animal skull for a helmet. The second one was slightly smaller but sturdier looking, had a chest piece covered in symbols from a faded green paint over the pectorals. The last figure had arm and leg panels, with the same imagery as the latter. Together they could have a full functioning armour, yet they chose to wear it between the three of them. </p>
<p>“What do you want with Danica?” The taller figure finally asked. </p>
<p>Ren straightened up, retracting his lightsaber.</p>
<p>“Supreme Leader Snoke has sent me here to retrieve them. Tell me where they are now, and you will survive… Or I can take the location from you, killing all of you in the process.”</p>
<p>Unmoving the trio stood their ground, apart from the one on the far right that turned their head face the others. Ren took this as an opportunity of weakness, stepping forwards with a raised hand he began probing their mind. </p>
<p>The figure fell to the floor screaming in agony. The high pitch shrill echoed around them, cutting through the patterning of the heavy rain.</p>
<p>“Stop!” the larger being shouted.</p>
<p>Ignoring them Ren took a step closer to the one on the ground, the scream intensifying.</p>
<p>“The more you resist the more it hurts.” You could hear the venom in Ren’s voice as he slowly started to close his hand.</p>
<p>The hood had fallen off to reveal a human with brown twisted knotted hair tied back loosely and a rough beard. His dark eyes were bloodshot, veins on his face eroding to the surface. The left figure stepped forward pulling off the skull to reveal a hairless feminine figure with green paint highlighting their lips and large eyes.</p>
<p>“We’ll take you to Danica.” After those words were calmly spoken the screaming stopped.</p>
<p>The rough looking man clasped on the floor heavily breathing with his hands clasped to his head.</p>
<p>“Take me now.” Ren bolted his head towards the left figure.</p>
<p>They had a very neutral face the whole time, as if they didn’t fear Ren, this seemed to make his anger boil slightly.</p>
<p>“Portia, stay here with Kalani.” The last remaining figure nodded their head and began picking up the unconscious man, leaning them against the ship.</p>
<p>“Return safe, Aurelio.” A rounded face teary-eyed female shouted below her hood.</p>
<p>After traveling in silence down the large mountain, the rain had dulled off to a slight drizzle before they reached a purple sanded beach. Bones and decaying creatures littered the shoreline from being washed up, neither of them reacted to the stench. Instead Aurelio halted to a stop just before the water, looking right towards a rocky cliff. Ren could sense an approaching individual and grabbed his saber, before he could ignite it Aurelio cut in.</p>
<p>“If you want to leave here alive, I wouldn’t threaten her if I was you.”</p>
<p>“No one is more dangerous than me here.” Ren grumbled back; however he did lower his hand placing the metal back on his belt.</p>
<p>He knew he had to bring them back alive and using his saber probably wasn’t the best idea. He could feel a presence getting closer, yet he could not see anyone approaching. In a matter of seconds, he heard a thump behind him, quickly turning around to see a tall black hair woman with blue eyes staring back at him.</p>
<p>“Danica.” Spoke the tall human behind Ren.</p>
<p>“Aurelio.” The black-haired woman replied, tilting her head slightly in an aggressive manor.</p>
<p>Her blue eyes quickly bolted to Ren looking at him up and down, judging how much of a threat he was, lingering on his belt that held the saber.<br/>This gave Ren a second to do the same, as she had caught him off guard; this was his chance to regain the upper hand he usually has.</p>
<p>She had a black hood pulled down stopping at a large metal spear splattered with dried orange blood, very obviously on show.</p>
<p>“I have been sent here to collect you for Supreme Lea…”</p>
<p>“No.” Danica interrupted before Ren could finish his sentence.</p>
<p>This sent a flush of anger through him, causing his patience to thin drastically.</p>
<p>“You’re with the First Order… I despise them. Why would I want to go anywhere with you?” She began walking around the two of them but keeping her eyes solely focused on Ren.</p>
<p>“It’s not a matter of if you want to or not. You will be leaving with me.” Ren spat out in response.</p>
<p>Danica laughed slightly as she completed her full circuit, she finally broke her contact and focused on Aurelio.</p>
<p>“Why’d you bring him here?”</p>
<p>They had been standing there patiently the whole time, even with his back facing them, he could not see but feel Aurelio’s gaze focus on him.</p>
<p>“He began using mind control on Kalani, threatening to kill us all if we didn’t tell him where you were.”</p>
<p>Danica’s face dropped slightly, slowly bringing her contact back with Ren, without breaking it in one swift movement she grabbed a long metal shard from under her cowl and threw it at Aurelio. It landed right in the middle of their forehead, causing them to collapse to the ground instantly. Blood seeping from their green painted lips colouring the purple sand below, lifeless eyes facing back to Danica in horror.</p>
<p>“I see you don’t have much love for your own kind either.” Ren inquisitively stated.</p>
<p>“I don’t have love for anyone, especially ‘my kind’ and First Order filth.” She spat back at Ren with pure hatred in her voice.</p>
<p>She had good skills; he’d give her that.</p>
<p>“I was sent here as you can threaten a man called General Hux, who I also have not a lot of adoration for.”</p>
<p>“Never heard of him.” She moved her gaze away, he could tell she was interested but he needed to find out why she was important.<br/>“Him and his chrome pet Phasma have started pushing their luck.”</p>
<p>That name made her head bolt back faster than she threw the blade. Pure hatred started boiling until it exploded out, she ran towards Ren a blade in each hand. Before she could plunge them into his chest she froze in her steps, unable to move. She began shouting, writhing around like a trapped animal.</p>
<p>“What's happening? Let me go!” Her eyes were wild, untamed, looking down at the invisible force that was holding her. Ren stayed calm focusing on keeping her at a distance.</p>
<p>“So it's Phasma you have information on.”</p>
<p>He began thinking about how this could benefit him. He didn’t care so much about the Captain, it was Hux he mainly wanted to get rid of, however he trusted his superior’s judgement. He knew, in some way or another, this could take down the both of them.</p>
<p>“I’m not the one you truly want to kill.” Ren calmly spoke.</p>
<p>Danica finally stopped trying to get out of the invisible grip Ren had on her and dropped her head in shame after revealing her true intentions so quickly to a person she’d never met before. Still in his grip Ren walked over to her grabbing her face in his gloved hand forcing her eyes to meet his helmet.</p>
<p>“Why.” His low metallic voice softened slightly trying to find her true intentions.</p>
<p>She managed to get out of his grasp biting towards his thumb, the closest to her mouth, only just missing slightly due to Ren’s fast reflexes.</p>
<p>“And why would I tell a First Order filth like you.” She was like a wild beast, Ren thought to himself.</p>
<p>“Because we can help each other. You want to get rid of Phasma, I want to get rid of her owner.”</p>
<p>Something changed in her eyes, she began thinking what this meant for her, what she could do.</p>
<p>“Let me go.” She said defeatedly.</p>
<p>Ren took a step back releasing her, falling to the floor she quickly got back to her feet. They both stood in silence while she put away the two blades on her back.</p>
<p>“If I leave, I never want to return. I’d rather die then come back to this disgusting waste land.” Ren nodded realising he needed to know a little more about her before letting a skilled killer on his ship.</p>
<p>“If you won’t tell me about you and Phasma, I need to know why you wouldn’t just kill me instantly like you did Aurelio.”</p>
<p>Danica took a deep breath, Ren could feel she was uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“They brought you here hoping you would kill me.”</p>
<p>He nodded his head.</p>
<p>“Very well. Do what I say, or I’ll kill you in a heartbeat.” Ren finished the conversation and began walking back to the ship. Danica stood still contemplating her decisions before following Ren closely behind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have dyslexia so I'm always willing to accept feedback on my spelling and grammar as I know its not great (sorry I am trying my best)!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they both reached the ship Portia and now conscious Kalani were waiting at the entrance, even though the rain had calmed, a low cloud was still present. Ren could sense the both of them before coming into view, Portia looked past Ren at the taller figure behind him, only to realise it wasn’t Aurelio. Fear shot down their spine and before she could open her mouth the both of them were slammed up against the ship. </p><p>Ren continued to walk past into his transport as they dangled in the air scratching at their neck, Danica hanging back to watch. Kalani started to draw blood as he continued scratching with his fingernails, eyes rolling into the back of his skull. Portia, still struggling to breathe, locked eye contact with Danica. She looked betrayed, tears streaming down her face, eyes full of hatred. </p><p>The engine roared to life as their consciousness began to slip away, pushing Danica to make her way into the ship. </p><p>After reaching the main compartment there was a jolt as the door started to close, before it sealed shut. Outside she heard lifeless bodies fall to the ground before complete silence of the closed door. Stood in a black metallic chamber alone, she was unsure what to do next. </p><p>The ship began moving, lifting off the ground, causing Danica to lose her footing, stumbling slightly. She’d never been in a spacecraft before causing a sickness to build in her stomach, however she refused to let it show. Managing to pull herself to the side, she strapped herself into one of the many seats fixed to the wall. After looking around, she focused on a divider full of different buttons and text she could not read, to take her mind off the nausea. </p><p>After what felt like a long trip to Danica, the vessel finally stopped moving and the engine came to a halt, she unbuckled herself quickly standing up straight due to hearing Ren’s footsteps approach. They both stood facing each other when she noticed a white mask in his hand.</p><p>“Wear this.” He commanded in his metallic tone, passing her a stormtrooper helmet. </p><p>She hastily took it from him turning it over in her dirty hands, causing the polish white exterior to be tainted with orange and purple smudges.</p><p>“Why.” She aggressively asked only to be left with silence. </p><p>With a sigh of irritation, she slowly lifted it on to her head, causing her eyesight to be restricted considerably. The nausea had passed, leaving only annoyance, she wasn’t used to being out of control. The metallic door lowered to a large deck full of uniformed beings and droids, it was the largest number of creatures she’d ever seen.</p><p>“Where are you taking me.” </p><p>She started to feel a rush of anger she couldn’t control, she was in the diseased heart of the First Order, a place she despised with her fibre. She reached round  placing her hand on one of her blades she kept hidden on her back.</p><p>“Try anything stupid and I will kill you in front of everyone.” Ren spat at her before she could pull the knife out of its holder. </p><p>The thought of dying here pissed Danica off more than being vulnerable, if Ren wanted her dead he would have done it by now. she knew in this moment she had to do what he wanted. Slowly she released her hand off the blade returning it to her sides straightening her back, she wouldn’t show them any weakness.</p><p>Ren quickly turned storming out of the ship, his black robes flaring slightly, Danica following equally as heavy footed. Most of the uniformed humans avoided looking in her and Ren’s direction, it would seem everyone here is petrified of this monster walking in front of her. </p><p>Mazing their way through the spotless halls they soon reached a large lift where Ren quickly placed in a complicated code that Danica could not keep up with to remember.<br/>After stepping in the compartment, the door shut, and the chamber began moving. </p><p>The panel quickly sung open to reveal a red walled room where a mangled creature sat on an oversized throne, alongside 8 red coloured armoured guards that blended into the walls. </p><p>Ren began walking up the black runway leading to the golden robed individual, not moving Danica stood still in the lift. She felt an unseen hand push her forward, refusing to stumble in front of everyone she followed Ren. Stopping too close to the creature for Danica’s comfort, Ren went down to one knee. </p><p>The being didn’t move his eyes away from her, peering into every nook and cranny. She felt repulsed by the whole thing, all of her instinct and knowledge told her to leave, run away, but she willingly walked into the trap herself.</p><p>“Supreme Leader Snoke. I have brought you what you asked.”</p><p>Knowing that Ren was considerably stronger than Danica, seeing him being so submissive to this monster sent a shiver down her spine.</p><p>“Danica.” A rumbling low voice erupted from the lipless mouth.</p><p>“Take off that stupid mask.” Snoke added. </p><p>Slowly reaching up, Danica grabbed the helmet, taking it off and throwing it to the side with a thud that echoed around the vast area.</p><p>“Ah yes. I see it now. The resemblance is quite remarkable.” </p><p>Questions began stirring around in Danica’s head, wondering what the Leader was talking about as he slowly leaned back with a grin plastered on his face.</p><p>“Why did you willingly come here?” </p><p>Danica frowned slightly, her eyes grazing over to a still knelt down Ren then back to Snoke, refusing to answer the creature.</p><p>“ANSWER ME.” His voice boomed. </p><p>Danica refused to show any fear, even though this was the most powerless she’d felt in a long time.</p><p>“Why should I tell you.” She finally spluttered back through gritted teeth. </p><p>Yet again with an unseen force she was thrown to ground, smashing her forehead on the black floor, causing a small cut to appear with the heavy impact. A loud ringing echoed around her skull and her vision blurred slightly. Anger flushed through Danica as she grabbed her spear and launched herself at Snoke. Before she could come anywhere near him, her windpipe began to feel crushed, causing her to fall to the ground instantly. Dropping her spear she grabbed her throat with two hands, feeling nothing that would stop her from breathing.</p><p>“If this wild animal can’t be tamed then I should just kill her now.” </p><p>Ren rose to his position, not in protest but in agreement. Now it was only Danica on her knees, both Ren and Snoke turned towards her, waiting to see what the outcome would be. Her vision started to blur more before she managed to get just enough air to quietly say the words</p><p>“Ph..Phas..ma.” <br/>Her neck was released instantly. Danica dropped to all fours, coughing and gasping for air while Snoke chuckled.</p><p>“Wasn’t so hard now, was it, little beast?” He continued to laugh at the woman struggling on the floor.</p><p>“So you want to kill Phasma do you? I always like a being with a reckless goal.” </p><p>Danica slowly returned to her feet putting her spear back in place.</p><p>“She deserves to die. She’s a sick twist woman.” </p><p>Snoke’s laughter never stopped.</p><p>“Well she’s a pet at best. I could crush her easily however it’s her holder I want to control. Yet again, I could effortlessly kill him but right now he benefits me more alive than dead.”</p><p>Danica was still confused by the whole situation unsure of why they wanted her here to threaten a man she’d never heard of before.</p><p>“I don’t know this owner you talk of.” She finally realised that to live through this horrible situation she had to conform to how they wanted her to act.</p><p>“No you don’t. But him and Phasma killed his father with a poison that’s been traced back to your planet.” </p><p>Danica wondered why this was important as she’d seen Ren doesn’t have much respect for life anyway and by the looks of things Snoke even less. She must have shown her slight confusion as Snoke carried on explaining.</p><p>“He was a high up officer in the First Order, not that I care he’s dead, but I like to keep the cattle in check. I thought I have a go at playing his cunning games, as much as I hate politics, times like these it's necessary. So why don’t me and you make a deal?” </p><p>Still confused at why Danica was involved in galactic politics, she wanted to see what they wanted from her.</p><p>“I don’t care about your games. I want Phasma dead and to stay off that repulsive planet.” </p><p>Snoke leant on his hand wondering how he was going to play his pieces.</p><p>“Just having you here will strike fear into the both of them, it proves we have the knowledge they tried so desperately to hide. However, we have to make sure you can’t be killed, that you will always remain a threat to them to keep them in order. In due time, I will allow you to kill Phasma, but you have to learn the rules before you can play. You aren’t on a ruthless planet anymore, little fiend.” <br/>Snoke started to talk a conversation she was happy to have. It still didn’t make sense to Danica why her presence threatened the two of them, however, it did not matter to her. This was the closest she’d ever gotten to achieving her dream, she couldn’t walk away now.</p><p>“Okay I’ll play your stupid game. What do you want me to do?” </p><p>Snoke’s eyes gleamed slightly when Danica spoke.</p><p>“You will be my spy. Under the illusion of being my new apprentice.” </p><p>This caught Ren attention, whipping his head to look at the blue-eyed woman.</p><p>“Apprentice? She’s not even force sensitive! We don’t need her to threaten that orange weasel, I’ll kill him myself! End all of these stupid pointless games.” Ren’s voice was considerably raised.</p><p>In response Snoke quickly slammed down his fist creating a small crack on the throne. The echo from the impact bouncing in the room as he leant forward.</p><p>“Did I not tell you, Ren, that to gain full control of the galaxy we must stop it from plunging into chaos, they must be disciplined! We learn from past mistakes, have full obedience before its time to strike!” </p><p>Snoke’s raised voice caused Ren’s head to slowly turn back to face his master, then with a slow nod for a response. Leaning back his anger seemed to fade slightly and Snoke continued talking to Danica.</p><p>“You will not be my new apprentice. I don’t have time to waste on you, however, to keep yourself alive you do have to make yourself useful to me. You will train on your own or with Ren under a new identity until you are ready to become one of the First Order. If you carry being the feral beast you are then you will be deposed of instantly. When you’re ready you will become my eyes and ears in that place, anything you do not tell me I will find out and kill you instantly.” </p><p>There were many things that Danica wanted to discuss but for now she knew it wasn’t the time to push the monster any further if she wanted to leave this place alive.</p><p>“Now take that helmet and leave here. I’m sick of talking to stupid animals.” </p><p>He flicked his wrist towards the door as the both of them left the room in silence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ren led Danica all the way back to his ship and this time she followed him to the cockpit</p>
<p>“Where are you taking me now?” Pulling off the helmet, Danica sat near Ren as he started powering up the transport.</p>
<p>“The Finalizer, that is where you will be staying and training under my command from now on.”  Her opinion on Ren had changed slightly, now she was less fearful of him due to seeing what his Leader could do.</p>
<p>Leaving Snoke’s ship, neither of them spoke. Danica didn’t react to the view that was changing and whirling around her, instead her mind was focused on the thought of soon seeing Phasma for the first time in many years, causing a small smirk to crack on her lips as she leant back in her chair. Getting a sense of Danica’s emotions, Ren quickly interrupted her train of thought.</p>
<p>“You do not touch Phasma until you have the right opportunity. She’s had much more training than you, her and Hux will always be one step ahead. Do anything stupid and you’ll be murdered on the spot, and that would be an inconvenience to me.” Ren’s command dampened Danica’s daydream slightly however she knew he was right. What she did know about Phasma was that whenever she was undermined she would always manage to get on top, even when all the odds were against her.</p>
<p>“Then train me to be better than her.” Danica replied to Ren in a sinister tone.</p>
<p>Soon they reached the ship and the same routine on Snoke’s ship played out. Helmet on and walk through the thousands of First Order scum all while they avoid eye contact. After a while of roaming, they finally reached a large hallway with no one around, an unusual sight on the ship. There weren’t many doors down the walkway, but they were largely spread out with complex panels. Ren walked to the bottom, stopping by the last two doors. He turned to the left and typed in a code. The door flung open to revel a large grey metallic room. In the centre was a long reflective black table with 6 tall elegant chairs surrounding it and a metal intercom in the middle. To the right were two dark leather sofas that faced each other with a smaller table between. Behind the furniture was a kitchen that held an empty glass fridge, onyx surfaces and spotless cooking utilities. While Danica was looking at the room, Ren walked in as she quickly followed.</p>
<p>“Through that door is your sleeping chambers and cleaning area. I’ll send you some food to eat. Go clean yourself up.” Before Danica could ask any questions the man left the room, shutting the metallic door behind him and leaving Danica on her own. Confused by what was around her, after taking off the helmet, she began to walk towards the door that Ren mentioned. As she approached it the entrance swiftly retracted upwards causing Danica to step back slightly. She quickly ran through the doorway, unsure of when the metal would close again and to her surprise it stayed open. The room she was now in had a large bed in the middle, on the opposite side from where Danica was stood, held a clear wall that revealed the black void of the galaxy, a sight she was quickly getting used to. To the right of the large room was another door she found herself wanting to explore. The same mechanics worked for this entrance as the latter, however Danica wasn’t so uneasy to walk through it this time. She discovered a wide black tiled room, to the left was an elongated sink with a mirror fixed above it and a black metallic toilet.  On the right was a long metal panel fixed to the ceiling, covered in holes. Below it was a rectangle slit mirroring the outline of the ceiling panel.</p>
<p>This room confused Danica the most, unsure what the right-side use was. On a closer inspection, she noticed two controls in the centre of the room, one of them lit red and the other colourless. After watching Ren for a large amount of time, she noticed that whenever he would press something like this an object around her would alter, curious she reached out towards the colourless one. It soon changed green and next to her water began falling from the ceiling, out of the metallic panel. It stretched along half of the room, causing it to look like heavy rainfall, a sight she was used to seeing in her home planet.</p>
<p>Danica, confused how the water got here, reached her hand under it. To her disbelief it was warm! Looking down, she expected the room to start filling up with water however it neatly fell down the slits on the floor. Steam began rise in the room as Danica held her position, her arm soaked. Hesitant at first, she walked underneath the water, her clothes feeling heavy. However, she was too distracted watching the filth run off her, trying to remember the last time she wasn’t covered in dirt and blood.</p>
<p>Soon she recalled Ren telling her to clean up, so she started to take off her clothes, throwing them to the side. Danica remained under the running water, keeping her spear close. After a lot of scrubbing, the water finally started to run clear, causing Danica to turn it off.  She put her wet clothes over the slit of the floor and hoped they would drain and dry quickly.</p>
<p>While having her spear in her hand the whole time, she stepped out of the washroom unclothed, dripping water everywhere. Danica began to check the area for any intruders that might have come in while she was cleaning herself. After inspecting all the draws and cupboard she realised the whole living quarters were empty, no food or clothing, nothing for survival.</p>
<p>Just as she was about to leave through the main entrance the door abruptly opened, causing Danica to conceal herself behind one of the sofas, spear still in hand. She watched closely to what was about to enter, ready to attack any second, when a knee-height black droid with a large chest panel strolled in alone. It halted in the middle of the room as the door closed behind it, slowly its head begun to rotate in Danica’s direction causing her to jump over the seat and aim her spear.</p>
<p>“I have been sent here by Master Ren.” The metallic monotone voice echoed in the quiet room.</p>
<p>Unsure of how to act, Danica moved the aimed spear closer to the droid. Soon its chest piece opened up revealing one shelf with steaming food on a plate and a second with folded black clothing. “It’s against the policies to leave your chambers without correct First Order clothing.”</p>
<p>Slowly lowing her weapon, the droid moved over to the table placing down the food and clothes next to it.</p>
<p>“Please give me your clothes you arrived in.”</p>
<p>“Why?” With a harsh tone Danica replied to the droid.</p>
<p>“As they need to be washed and repaired, they will be returned after being approved by the tailoring team.” Danica didn’t care about what she looked like, as long as she could fight well; armour was never her forte. She picked up the clothes on the table, putting on skin-tight black leggings and a matching long-sleeved top. Underneath the clothing were knee high boots that Danica also placed on, finding them to fit perfectly.  Spear in hand, Danica begun to move around, testing the movement of her new clothing she was given. It felt better than her previous getup.</p>
<p>“Okay I’ll get them for you; however I don’t want them back.” Danica agreed walking back into the bathroom, the steam had cleared leaving only her wet clothing on the floor. Pulling off her two fastenings, filled with different kinds of blades and sharpened rocks, she crossed them over both shoulders creating a x shape on her chest. Then moving onto the old rope she had previously laced up her leg, it was still damp laid limp in her hand. After twisting it slightly getting as much water out of it as she can, she then proceeded tying it back around her right thigh to leave only her stained, rundown top, trousers and black hood on the floor. Sweeping it all up in her arms she walked back to the droid, where it reopened it chest plates and Danica leant down placing them in its compartment.</p>
<p>“Master  Ren has requested you eat your food and rest for training that will begin at 0600.” Danica looked to the food that was still steaming, then back at the droid, before nodding trying to get rid of it as quickly as possible.</p>
<p>After achieving its mission the droid quickly left the room. Danica stood in the same place waiting for a while until she knew the droid would definitely be gone from the hallway before walking over to the closed door. As it didn’t open immediately like others did, she started randomly pressing the panel next to her, loud error noises were all she was given in return. Getting frustrated she punched the panel shattering it to pieces, injuring her hand slightly, however this still didn’t open the door. Even more annoyed now she began kicking and throwing her whole body into it, trying everything. Panic started to wash through her, ignoring the pain she was inflicting on her body, Danica began shouting, screaming for the door to open. Not caring about trying to be discreet anymore, she soon realised she was their prisoner, no matter how big the cage was. It had been a long time since she felt this trapped before.</p>
<p>Danica started cursing at herself, annoyed that she was too wrapped up in getting off that planet and killing Phasma that she didn’t realise she’d got herself into a situation she always actively tried to avoid.</p>
<p>Just as her panic started to increase the door flew up to reveal a towering black clothed figure she knew too well. Even though the height difference wasn’t largely different, she could feel Ren looking down on her. Yet again she had revealed another weakness to this man.</p>
<p>“What are you doing? Do you want to die?” Ren growled at her in a harsh tone.</p>
<p>“Let me out.” Danica argued back. Instead of responding to her, he reached out and grabbed her by the throat, pushing her all the way back to the far wall in the living space, slamming her against it.</p>
<p>“If they find you here in this state, they’ll kill you on sight, did I not tell you that was an inconvenience for me!” Danica clawed at Ren’s hand trying to pull it off her.</p>
<p>“I’m yo..your...prisoner.” Danica managed say back to Ren, causing him to release his grip yet leaving the hand on her throat as a threat.</p>
<p>“If I recall correctly, you came here willingly, that makes you a guest.” His masked face was considerably close to Danica’s that she had to resist the urge to turn away from him.</p>
<p>“You have me trapped in this room.” Still regaining her breathe Danica finally responded. Ren took a step back releasing her from his grip.</p>
<p>“I locked them out, it was for your protection!” With her injured hand she reached up soothing her neck.</p>
<p>“I can defend myself fine. Let me out!”</p>
<p>“What so you can just wonder around the ship ruining the assignment that Snoke gave to the both of us? You really do have a death wish if that’s what you think!” Both of them stood in silence not backing down when Ren turned to see the untouched food on the table.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you eat?” Confused by the change in subject Danica frowned.</p>
<p>“I don’t trust any food that I didn’t kill and cook myself.” Ren sighed as a response before slowly reaching up to his mask, with a low hiss his mouthpiece moved up. Danica stood still against the wall, unsure what mutated creature she was going to see. When the mask dropped to the floor, she didn’t know how to react, he was just a normal human. She didn’t expect to see black curls to drop down longer than her hair, or sad brown eyes to be looking back at her, and to notice small moles dotted across his long face.</p>
<p>Before Danica had time to react Ren grabbed a fork next to the food taking a mouthful of it in front of her.</p>
<p>“If you think this would be how I’d try and kill you then you really are the feral beast Snoke calls you - dumb and stupid.” This pissed her off again, Ren always found a way to push Danica’s buttons.</p>
<p>“How can I train you if you aren’t going to eat the food I give you?”  Danica looked at the food then slowly back at Ren, folding her arms in protest.</p>
<p>“Looks like you don’t wish to be tamed. Starve for all I care!” Grabbing the plate he threw it against the wall shattering it, food spilling everywhere. Vulgarly, Ren grabbed his mask and left through the door Danica broke. Trying her hardest to drive away the building fear of being trapped in the quarters, Danica begun to pace around all three rooms, picking up her spear along the way. Time passed and Danica couldn’t relax, whenever she sat down a rush of panic would flood through her. During one of her many circuits she lost count of, the door opened again, and a different droid came in. Danica ran straight for it, kicking it against the wall.</p>
<p>“LET ME GO!” She screamed at the droid as her last hope.</p>
<p>“I have been sent to fix the door.” The robotic voice sounded slightly broken but still functional.</p>
<p>“Tell me the code to leave the room.” She pushed her boot harder against the metal.</p>
<p>“Master  Ren instructed me that you set your own code, on one condition that you don’t roam the ship unescorted until training is completed.” Danica lowered her foot from the droid. In an instant it began working on the broken panel, sparks illuminating the room.</p>
<p>Confused by Ren's whiplash of emotions, however, she felt like she could breathe slightly knowing she could leave this space. Not that she would, she was a creature of habit. Whenever Danica found a safe place she would stay, only venturing for food or if a threat appears.</p>
<p>Finding the closest wall she slumped down it, finally resting as she waited for the droid to finish. It didn’t take long before the repairs were done, and she was called over to create the code. It had to be a ten-digit code, without repeating any numbers or colours. It took Danica a bit of time to finally make one that fit the criteria. It showed her how to lock the door so no one can enter, even if they had the code, and after going through everything the droid left her chambers.</p>
<p>Locking herself in, she walked to the bed she had looked at many times but never gone near. Pushing her hands down on it, it felt soft on her palms, something she wasn’t used to. Knowing she wouldn’t be able to sleep on it, she decided to sit against the wall next to the view of the galaxy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danica abruptly awoke to the door being opened in the living room. Grabbing her spear, she bolted in to see who had interrupted her sleep. <br/>Yet again, she found Ren in her chambers. however she noticed he was carrying an object she’d never seen before. Hidden slightly under his robe, she wondered what it was.  </p><p>“How did you get in? The droid said no one could enter.” </p><p>He ignored her question, causing her to feel slightly uneasy about him being able to enter whenever he pleases, and slammed down the heavy object on the table. With closer inspection Danica guested that it was a mask made out of the same material as Ren’s helmet, due to it being the same colour and heavy wielding. Confused and wary, she began to inspect it.</p><p>It was black nearly all over, the shape of an animal skull from her planet Parnasso, however, the indents on the eye sockets, nose holes and ears were silver, the same metal as the slits in Ren’s own helmet. The piece seemed familiar in some way, yet Danica could not pinpoint it. </p><p>“Put it on now; we’re training.” Ren’s deep voice echoed around the room. </p><p>Picking it up, Danica twisted it in her hands before placing it on her head. It thankfully had  more visibility than the standard troopers did. Before she had time to figure out how she felt about the item she was given, Ren had marched out the room, leaving the door open. Danica quickly followed him down the hallway in silence.</p><p>The training room wasn’t too far away from her quarters. They didn’t run into a single officer. It was a large room, much bigger than her chambers, with solid black flooring and full-length mirrors on all four walls - so you could be sure to have the right fighting posture at all times. An arms length away from the training space, outlined with a dark grey encompassing most of the room, were pedestals and racks holding a variety of weapons that the galaxy had to offer.</p><p> </p><p>“Get rid of those rocks on your chest.” Ren sounded pissed - Danica guessed from the night before.</p><p>Danica didn’t respond to his command, instead she gripped her spear a little tighter. The distance between them was quickly closed when Ren stormed over Refusing to listen to him she aimed her spear upwards, resting it lightly on his collarbone. Ren quickly moved a hand, grabbing one of the sharpened plates on her chest, as Danica pushed the spear harder towards him in response.</p><p>Before she could fully react, an unseen force held her weapon in place; she couldn’t move it at all.</p><p> Ren pulled off all of the blades from her chest, throwing them to the ground, smashing them. </p><p>No word escaped her mouth, only a loud growl in response. Just as she was about to initiate her attack, the same unseen force moved to hold her body down instead of her weapon. Danica began wriggling, trying to escape Ren’s grip, still growling in protest. </p><p>With a  leather gloved hand, Ren seized the spear, taking it from her. Then he broke it over his leg. </p><p>“Do you honestly think you can be dangerous with such easily breakable weapons?” </p><p>Ren stepped away from Danica, kicking the debris to the side before taking off his mask, all while she was still wrapped up in his invisible grip. Danica had now stopped growling, instead staying  quiet, figuring out her next move. </p><p>In front of her, Ren stripped off his outer clothing, then the entirety of histop half, leaving him bare chested and weaponless. He walked to the centre of the training square and moved into a starting position. Danica was released and she ran at him instantly, blinded by rage. Fast kicks and punches were thrown, yet Ren blocked every single one, causing Danica to be even more frustrated. </p><p>Even in her fury, she noticed she had left a few shots open for him to attack, yet he chose not to take up the opportunities., soon she started to run out of stamina while Ren didn’t even break a sweat. In one final push, Danica focused all of her energy on one punch, aiming for the face. Ren easily dodged it, grabbing her arm. He spun her round, snatching one of the last two blades that were stored on her back. Pulling her into his body, her own blade now on her throat, just below the mask. </p><p>“You’re weak.” Ren spat at her. </p><p>Trying to regain her breath, she stayed still in his grip. Against her back she could feel his breath slightly heavier than usual. He was better at hiding his fatigue than she realised. Before she could wriggle out of his grip, Ren pushed her to the ground, her blade still in his hand. Danica rolled to face him, removing her helmet, before throwing it next to his. Ren was focused on the blade, turning it over in his hands before yet again tossing it near the others, where it shattered just as readily.. Danica didn’t react this time, she expected it from him. </p><p>“Again!” Ren shouted at her. She was quickly up ready to continue fighting. </p><p>Yet again the same scenario played out: Danica attacked, Ren blocked every single hit. Refusing to let him get the upper hand again, she grabbed her final blade, throwing it at his shoulder as a last resort. Before it could even come close, he had moved to the side, causing it to shatter into one of the large mirrors behind him. Glass filled the floor surrounding them. </p><p>Not allowing herself to be distracted, Danica ignored the spectacle and carried on attacking.. Out of nowhere he grabbed her throat lifting her up and smashing her into the ground where the broken glass lay, the wind knocked out of her lungs. Danica wasn’t used to being at this much of a disadvantage; she was the greatest fighter she knew on her planet, yet this mysterious being could best her so easily. </p><p>“And you’re dumb as well.”</p><p> Standing back up, she could feel small cuts from the glass. The last attack had hurt, but she was good with pain. But She knew she had to start doing something different. </p><p>Facing Ren, she got into the same stance he was last in; this was something she hadn’t ever done before. He soon began using the same movements that Danica was previously exercising on him, so in return she copied his defences. However, she was slightly slower than Ren, causing him to land a few hits. It then occurred to her that if they were going to be playing through the same scenario, she would have to counterattack the punch she tried to lay on him; however he didn’t have any weapons for her to use against him. Just as she could see the punch coming her way she dipped below it, rolling towards the side of the room grabbing a long, thin metallic rod that was sharpened to a point on both ends, before instantly throwing at Ren. Yet again he dodged, this time grabbing it in mid-air.</p><p>“It really took you this long to finally think of your surroundings?” </p><p>The snarky comment pissed off Danica again, but more because she knew he was right; she had only ever fought with her own weapons, unaware that they would be useless against anything not from Parnasso. </p><p>The two of them carried on sparring, changing the attacker and defender, Ren always winning. However, Danica began to start getting used to the different weapons that were in the room around her. using different blasters and sparring equipment. However, still preferring the spear she had used on Ren. <br/>After a while, Ren abruptly stopped the training halfway through a fight. Danica hadn’t noticed until then, but she was starting to feel the effects from the lack of food and sleep. </p><p>“Tomorrow I won’t go easy on you.”</p><p>Throwing Danica’s mask at her, Ren dressed before departing the training room, leaving her to find her way back to the quarters unarmed and alone. </p><p>After safely returning she realised that Ren had allowed her to move between the two rooms unguarded, due to him not letting her roam the ship alone she questioned if it meant it was only the two of them around this area. She knew he was too protective to ever risk her running into an officer without completing her training. It made her feel uneasy remembering that he could enter whenever he pleased. Danica always preferred her own company, intruders were usually killed instantly. </p><p>She soon clasped on to the sofa, feeling the bruises all over her body and small cuts from the glass. Just as she was getting comfortable a ring at her door alarmed her: she wasn’t aware they could do that. Pressing in the code, the door revealed the same droid as yesterday. Without saying anything, it opened up its chest compartment, filled with steaming food. Danica removed  it, placing it on her table behind her with the droid still remaining in the hallway.</p><p>“Master Ren has requested your presence the same time tomorrow for training, an alarm has been set for you. If you do not conform to his demand than he will forcibly enter, however other than that no one will come into your chambers without your permission.” Danica frowned slightly in response. She was confused about what had changed for Ren to suddenly respect her space, but was grateful for it anyway, and wasn’t about to ask a droid about it.</p><p>“On that new requirement, may I please enter to clean up the spoiled food?” </p><p>Danica looked over to the mess Ren had made on the floor the previous night then back at the droid before stepping out of its way, nodding at its request. Danica sat down at the table looking at the food, she knew she had to eat yet it went against everything she knew. In these past few days, all the knowledge she had acquired over her whole life felt so insignificant. It was frustrating to say the least. Yet, she knew it only proved the planet she came from really was a waste land compared to the rest of the universe. She finally managed to eat a mouthful of the food with the use of her hands and to her surprise, it was good. All she’d known is meat, yet this was nothing she could recognise. While she was eating, Danica kept on looking over to the working droid, feeling uneasy in its presence. After she had finished the droid took her plate and left, yet again locking the door behind it. </p><p>Danica felt truly exhausted, making her way over to the bed where she passed out on it instantly. </p><p> </p><p>The next morning an alarm echoed through her apartment, causing her to wake in a panic. Her first instinct was to reach for a weapon that was no longer there. Feeling defenceless, she got to her feet. The second she was standing the alarm shut off. Just as her heartbeat began to slow, the doorbell resonated through the room. Confused, she opened it to find the same droid she was getting used to seeing; its chest open, serving breakfast and fresh clothes. </p><p>“You have eighteen minutes to eat and clean yourself before the two minute walk to the training room.” Closing its chest, the droid wheeled off. </p><p>Danica was left standing with a bowl of bright yellow liquid in her hand, which she made her way to the table with. She lifted it up to her mouth, drinking it without stopping for air. The bowl was slammed down as she wiped her chin and made her way to the shower; the constant supply of food and clean water was something she’d not gotten used to.</p><p>When she arrived at the training hall, it was back to its original state Danica first saw it in, mirror on the wall and a spotless floor. As she waited for Ren, due to being early, Danica walked around the room staring at all the weapons. She found herself lingering on some  small metal blades laid on one of the pedestals: there were ten in total. She found these to be a suitable replacement for the flimsy blades Ren smashed. </p><p>Turning one over in her fingers for closer inspection, she drew blood on her thumb, surprising herself with the sharpness it entailed. After filling up her stashes across her chest, plus two larger blades for her back, she grabbed the long thin sharpen rod she had  used on Ren yesterday. After taking off her helmet, she began moving the rod around like her old spear, however it was lighter and easier to wield. Twiddling it around her fingers she began to easily feel comfortable with it. </p><p>Interrupting her enjoyment the door burst open revealing a sulking Ren, he pulled off his mask throwing it to the side with pure anger. With his special ability she was forced to get used to , he pulled a blaster from one of the podiums. unable to react quick enough a red bolt shot just above Danica’s shoulder, leaving a smoking hole in the mirror behind her. </p><p>“Wielding those types of weapons are useless against blasters.” </p><p>Still slightly in shock, Danica didn’t know how to react. Ren's eyes lingered over the blade on her chest, not mentioning anything, before yet again using his special ability to grab the quarterstaff out of Danica’s hand. Throwing back the blaster in exchange. </p><p>“Aim it at me and fire.” </p><p>Without hesitation she copied what Ren did to her, firing in his direction. There was a kickback she wasn’t expecting, but she still managed to get a bolt near him. Expecting him to dodge out of the way, Danica was intrigued when he grabbed the pole with two hands and twisted them in different directions. A buzzing, blue electric field surrounded the metal, with the exception of where his hands were placed. The bolt hit the pole, and was deflected, bouncing up towards the ceiling, causing Danica to be left staring at in awe. </p><p>“Again!” Ren roared. </p><p>This time, Danica quickly fired two shots in his direction, managing to aim better due to knowing about the kickback. Ren began rapidly spinning the rod in his hands, the whirling electricity creating a large shield in front of him, easily deflecting both of the bolts. Danica was impressed by the technology she’d never seen before, a small smile breaking upon her lips.</p><p>“After your lessons with me, I will be sending a TTS unit to educate you on the first order and their protocols. Disobey it or damage it and I will personally kill you myself.” </p><p>The last sentence came out with such venom Danica wondered if Ren was looking for a reason to kill.</p><p>“Very well.” Danica assented.</p><p>She hated being so obedient to him, yet she felt indebted. He never asked questions, even when she revealed weaknesses that she had never shown to anyone. He’s training her for his own personal gain; she knew that, but she was still grateful.   </p><p>They continued for the rest of the day. Ren threw Danica on the ground more often and even harder than the day before. she was unsure if it was because he was in a bad mood or if he actually stopped going easier on her. Ren made her leave all of the weapons she had trained with when leaving the room. </p><p>Getting back to her rooms, she found a black droid waiting outside the doorway. It had human features; walking on legs instead of wheels. It was asking for permission to enter at this time every evening after her training. Remembering the threat from Ren, Danica allowed it, before she could settle or even wipe some of the sweat off, the droid had connected itself to the intercom, projecting text and symbols she didn’t know. </p><p>The TTS unit began to lecture on what the First Order was and where it came from. At first Danica pulled up a chair, taking in the visuals and listening to what it said. But after a while she began to struggle, not knowing what the written language was, she finally admitted it to the droid.</p><p>“Very well, an extra hour a day will be added to your education to learn Galactic Basic text.” </p><p>The extra work annoyed Danica slightly; however she would prefer to understand what was written around the ship. The projection turned off as the droid rebooted the system, causing the same slide to appear but changed to just visuals. Danica didn’t mind learning about the First Order, as much as she hated what they were; she enjoyed training her mind at the same time as her body. In some ways this exhausted her more than dodging and attacking Ren all day. With just enough time to get six hours sleep, the droid left her room, leaving her to pass out on the soft bed again once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warning -  Implied/referenced child abuse and trauma</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following month passed quickly, Ren carried on pushing Danica, training her how to use First Order weapons and fighting techniques against different types of enemies. This included troopers, force sensitive being and resistance fighters as Danica wanted to know how to be able to defend herself in every situation.</p><p>Not many words were often discussed between the two of them, Danica preferred it this way. She started to grow used to his brooding personality and now easily tolerated his company. She could now land a few hits on the man, however never implementing any damage.</p><p>A few days, every now and then, she trained alone due to Ren having to leave for missions. The TTS unit still remained constant, making sure she was always ‘conforming’ to protocol. It taught her how to eat, read and write but mainly the history and mechanics behind First Order weapons and what was expected from both soldiers and officers. A lot of the information she easily grasped; however, the propaganda did annoy her greatly. She knew they weren’t the ‘good guys’ and she never believed it for a second, it humoured her thinking anyone would ever think any different.</p><p>Danica started to feel more prepared to face the real challenge of meeting Phasma and Hux, yet Ren would always disagree, saying she needed more training.</p><p>Until one cycle, she was making her way back from the training hall. Drained as ever wishing she didn’t have the TTS unit waiting on the other side of her doorway, when a splash of orange interrupted her train of thought.</p><p>A tall man, nearly bigger than Ren stood in front of her chambers patiently. Covered in a large black coat and high-ranking officer uniform, he stood straight with his hands crossed behind his back. She’d seen pictures of the man before from the droid, yet he looked different in person. It was the General. Her training instantly kicked into place.</p><p>“Good evening General Hux, may I ask why I am welcomed with your presence?” Her voice sounded smooth under her helmet.</p><p>This was the first time she was tested with her new knowledge of protocol and damn was it a test. Green eyes starred back at her, analysing every part of her body. His ginger hair was perfectly slicked back with an average nose and a down turned mouth looked back at her.</p><p>“Who are you.” His voice was more venomous than she’d ever heard Ren’s.</p><p>She knew she couldn’t tell this man her real name, however she’d never really thought too much about what she was going to go by, it wasn’t something she cared about.<br/>In that split second, with no thought behind it, Danica decided to use the name from a person she once knew when she was younger.</p><p>“Azaria, I’m Snoke’s new apprentice. I’ve heard a lot about you General Hux. I’m glad we’re finally meeting.”</p><p>She began to walk into her chambers hoping the man would leave as soon as possible, quickly she looked around for TTS to maybe help with the situation, yet the droid was nowhere to be seen. Hux closely followed, the door shutting behind him, locking them both in the room.</p><p>She had to be clever about this situation, her old defence mechanisms of anger started to bubble beneath the surface, but she knew they couldn’t escape. This was what her training was for. Before she opened her mouth, the man revealed clothing he held behind his back, throwing it on the ground in front of Danica. It was the outfit she arrived in.</p><p>“Now tell me who you are.” He was stood just by the doorway, blocking her exit.</p><p>“I bought them off a traveller, before Snoke found me.” It wasn’t a good lie, the both of them knew it. Nevertheless, Hux didn’t point this out, he wanted to see what she would say next.</p><p>His hands were placed behind his back again, causing his shoulders to puff out slightly as he walked around the room.</p><p>“Since you’re a new apprentice of the Supreme Leader, does that mean you and Ren are equals?” his face now had changed to show a sly smile.</p><p>Danica knew this was a dig at Ren. She was aware she wasn’t nearly as superior as him, due to not being force sensitive. By being paraded around as equals this would make Ren look weaker in Hux’s eyes.</p><p>“I suppose in ranks, however Ren is a lot more trained than me, so I see him as another teacher.” Hux’s eyes glowed slightly at this answer.</p><p>“So you’re his pet.”</p><p>This struck a nerve in Danica, causing her to lash out slightly.</p><p>“Not like Phasma is yours.” Her response was vicious in tone.</p><p>He erupted in laughter at this answer. Danica stood waiting for him to finish, trying her hardest to restrain the building anger. Soon, his face finally dropped back neutral before looking at her again.</p><p>“It’s Captain to you. Try harder with the facade next time.”</p><p>He turned back on himself heading towards the door. When it was prematurely opened, Danica was surprised to see Ren blocking the exit.</p><p>“Get out.” His voice was low and full of force.</p><p>“I was just about to leave. Nice to meet you Azaria, I’m sure we’ll see each other soon.”</p><p>Ren walked into the room so Hux could leave. As he squeezed past, the ginger haired man lingered slightly in the doorway looking to the back of Ren.</p><p>“One last thing, Ren, teach your pet how to address officers correctly next time.”</p><p>Before the two of them could reply he was out the door. Danica couldn’t keep in her anger much longer, she turned around and kicked one of her dining chairs causing it to smash on the floor before she faced Ren, waiting for his reaction. She knew him well enough now to know that if her anger was bad, his was worse.</p><p>He started to quickly approach her, reaching out his hand. Her helmet had been ripped off her head and thrown against a wall.</p><p>“What’s the point in wearing this if you’re too stupid to not listen to your training?”</p><p>Both of his hands were now pushed down on Danica’s shoulders, with a harsh grip. With the full force of his body, he slammed her bitterly against a wall.</p><p>“Get off me Ren.” Danica began to see red; this was her life at stake not his, she didn’t need him to treat her like a child.</p><p>“Why don’t I just kill you now, save myself all the time you’re going to waste. I don’t want you or anything getting in my way.”</p><p>Danica managed to pull his arms off her and shoved him away, gaining some distance.</p><p>“At least I wear my mask for a reason Ren. Who are you trying to hide your face from? Tell me! I’m only playing your games so I can kill Phasma then leave! Why are you playing? For Knowledge? For power?” She was screaming at Ren, all of the anger she had restrain started to burst out.</p><p>He pulled off his mask, dropping it loudly onto the floor.</p><p>“I think you really are a wild animal that can’t be tamed, one that lashes out when the cage gets a bit too small or goes senseless when they hear the name Phasma. What did she do? Try and put a leash on you?”</p><p>That was the last straw, Danica sung for Ren landing a hard punch on his nose, knocking him backwards slightly. Blood began to trickle down his face, his eyes enflamed with anger.</p><p>Danica’s windpipe was soon crushed by his large hands, yet a new pain he hadn’t inflicted on her before, began. It started like an itch at the back of her mind, soon spread like wildfire all over. Blood pulsating around her brain felt like glass ripping out of the veins, shredding everything in its path. She tried to scream but no air could leave his grip.</p><p>She could feel the monster rifling through her memories, ones she’d heavily suppressed, bringing them forward. She tried her hardest to push him out, yet her body was too weak to fight back from the lack of oxygen. She found Ren lingering on one particular memory.</p><hr/><p>A young blonde-haired woman stood on the outside of a cave looking in. Her hand lifted to point at the eyes staring back at her.</p><p>“She’s here. Take her.” A group of 5 adults rushed around to grab the small child on the floor, pulling her away by her long black hair.</p><p>“Phasma please!” The memory focused on the emotion the child felt for the young women she thought would protect her, however she soon realised she was the reason the enemies were here.</p><p>“Why?!” She wailed through her tears at the now departing woman.</p><p>“You’re weak.”</p><hr/><p>Ren retracted his abilities and the room started to come back into focus as he gasped from lack of air. In front of him, his hands supported an unconscious Danica. Guilt started to consume him as he swept his arms underneath her legs and carried her to the bed, placing her down softly.</p><p>He saw her face was heavily troubled, restless, living through the memories he triggered. He started to feel the sting of his nose, reminding him of the fight that just occurred, he knew he pushed it too far.</p><p>Her neck was bright red, a few blood blistering already started to arise from his strong grip he had on her. Ren reached out, gently soothing over the marks, causing her wince in a raspy broken tone. As his guilt started to worsen, he grabbed his helmet, looking at her weakened body one last time before leaving the room.</p><hr/><p>Danica slowly drifted out of her unconscious state, to find medical droid lent over her shining a bright light in her eyes. She felt something heavy wrapped around her neck, moving her hand she touched a flexpoly bacta neck brace that was warm against her throat.</p><p>“Please remain still Azaria.”</p><p>Confused by what was occurring, Danica sat up pushing the droid away. Her mind felt scrabbled trying to figure out why she was being medically treated. Pulling off the brace, she let it flop on her lap as she turned to the droid, her mind started to focus a little better now, remembering Ren’s hand around her neck.</p><p>“Where is Kylo Ren?” Her voice was slightly rougher than usual.</p><p>“Master Ren has informed me to tell you that your training is complete and that he has relocated to the Starkiller base.”</p><p>Danica wasn’t sure how she felt about the information.</p><p>“Leave me.” She bluntly told the droid.</p><p>It took the bacta from her lap before warily leaving the room, double checking if she needed anymore assistance.</p><p>Slowly she got out of bed, her legs feeling weak as she walked to the bathroom. Supporting herself on the sink, she stared at the reflection. Instantly looking at her neck, she noticed it wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be, because of the bacta she concluded. The only marks left were two sideways deep purple thumb prints, one above the other. She started to feel sick looking at the imprints Ren had left on her, not that she cared about the physical damage he inflicted but it was a reminder of him forcing himself into her mind.</p><p>After staring at her reflecting for a period of time, nausea continued to build, triggering her to feel suffocated in the clothes she wore. After stripping them off, she turned on the shower, hoping the water might help wash away the illness she felt.</p><p>Before it had warmed up she stepped into the cold shower with her eyes closed. It soothed her head and throat that still ached, yet the sickness felt stronger now than before. Danica soon fell to the floor on her hands and knees, as she began throwing up her last meal. However the most worrying thing was the large amount of dark clotted blood that came up too. Danica looked at mess she made worriedly before the running shower quickly washed it away.</p><p>After her stomach was emptied she collapsed on the floor, her emotions couldn’t be contained any longer, tears broke through, scratching their way down as a mixture of sorrow and rage erupted though a scream, that felt painful in her damaged throat.</p><p>“It’s all her fault!” Danica shrieked.</p><p>Pulling her legs closer she wrapped her arms around them as the water continued to fall on her body. Sobbing uncontrollably, Danica swiftly started to feel low on energy, her eyelids heavy before the room completely left her vision.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this chapter I start referring to Danica (My OC) as her alter ego, Azaria, as that is what she is going to be called by most of the other characters for the foreseeable future. <br/>I also found it fitting with the Star Wars universe of when a character feels like they're a different person, to who they once were, they change their name (AKA, Kylo/Ben, Anakin/Vader, Obi/Ben). Danica/Azaria now feels like they have changed from the feral warrior on Parnasso and has stepped into her new role she was given from Snoke.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danica pulled open her eyes, squinting at the blue liquid encapsulating her. Her body felt both hot and cold, weightless in the chamber she awoke in. Unable to move much against the thick fluid, she reached up to feel a mask strapped to her face forcing air into her lungs.  </p>
<p>Disorientated by what was happening, Danica’s breath quickened, causing air bubbles to cloud her vision. Panic setting in, she started to wriggle her body to try and escape the liquid. Before she could get anywhere a hand grabbed her arm, pulling her free from the chamber. </p>
<p>The cold air hit her skin as something pulled the tube from her mouth, causing her to cough in response. Looking up, yet again she was greeted with the same medical droid she did last time.</p>
<p>“Hello again, Azaria. I’m glad you managed to fully heal. It was under Supreme Leader Snoke’s orders that you be awakened immediately.”</p>
<p>Danica looked around to see she was just pulled out of a bacta tank. </p>
<p>“Where am I?”</p>
<p>The room was small and brightly illumined, containing only her, the droid and bacta tank she was currently resting on top of. A blanket was placed over the shivering Danica before the droid took both her arms, helping her to a podium that lowered them both down to the floor. </p>
<p>“You are in the medical ward. I found you unconscious with a brain bleed in your chamber three days ago. If I wasn’t sent to check up on your needs then you would have died one hour and thirty-three minutes after my arrival.” </p>
<p>Danica grabbed the edges of the blanket wrapping it around her tightly as she looked at the droid.</p>
<p>“Do you know what caused it?”  </p>
<p>“It seems that scientifically we cannot identify the source, however, we can tell it was from a significant strain on the mind that caused your blood vessels to burst.” </p>
<p>Danica knew it was from Ren forcing himself through her mind that caused the damage. She lingered on the question of whether he meant to go as far as he did, if he knew he nearly killed her. </p>
<p>“Who sent you to check on me?” Danica enquired. </p>
<p>“Unsure Master Azaria, it was sent straight to my programming with no personal code.”     </p>
<p>While her mind was elsewhere wondering who it could of been, the droid took Danica to a shower room next to the chamber. It was another small white room, however this time, with only a shower cubicle and a petite stool, where her clothes were neatly folded up. On top of the clothing pile was Danica’s mask staring back at her. </p>
<p>“Please begin to clean yourself then immediately make your way to bridge, Supreme Leader Snoke requested your presence. He also ordered that you never be seen without your mask by a living being, so I am the only one that has been treating you, however you will need to wear it when you leave the ward.” </p>
<p>Danica nodded, turning on the shower and begun cleaning off the slimy liquid she was covered in. She was glad that no one had seen her face except for this droid, she didn’t want to make any more mistakes than she already had. All of the extreme emotion she felt beforehand seemed to of numbed considerably. It was a strange feeling, but one she had grown used to when she lived on Parnasso. Danica wasn’t aware until now that it had loosen slightly training with Ren. </p>
<p>After getting out of the shower she saw that she had a few extra items with her clothes she wasn’t expecting. She had the usual black outfit, alongside added black leather gloves. Yet, the main addition was all the blades Danica had gained on her sashes, as well as the thin metal quarterstaff that was leant up against the wall. The one thing that surprised her the most was a folded up black cowl. It was similar to the old one she used to conceal her weapons; however it wasn’t just ripped fabric anymore. It was professionally stitched together to have it fit her body perfectly and angle to a neat point just above her belly button, plus a larger hood to go over her freshly polished mask. She wondered if this was Ren’s doing as he was the only person, apart from Snoke, that saw what she wore in Parnasso. </p>
<p>After getting dressed, she began her way to the bridge unsure of what Snoke expected from her. To Danica, it felt different roaming around the ship unescorted, usually she had Ren or the TTS droid in front, if they ever wanted her to leave the room she was kept in.  </p>
<p>When Danica stepped onto the bridge, it looked different than the other places she had been before. It was crescent shape with triangular windows revealing the galactic sky. Walking up the black pathway, she ignored the employees working below her feet. Before any officers could approach, the now named Azaria, answered a hologram, causing Snoke’s large bulbous head to illuminate the room. Everyone that was slightly distracted by the new presence instantly got back to work. </p>
<p>This was the first time she had seen Snoke since she’d arrived from Parnasso. He’d had no use for her until now. </p>
<p>“My apprentice Commander Azaria, the final piece of map to the last Jedi, Luke Skywalker, has been located. Commander Ren, Captain Phasma and division are on their way to this ship as we speak. Together you will make your way to Jakku to locate the Resistance pilot Poe Dameron. He has been marked at the settlement of Tuanul. Make sure you do NOT fail me, young one.” Before Azaria could respond the hologram was ended abruptly. </p>
<p>She knew that Snoke made sure the call was received in the watchful eye of the bridge, so the officers immediately knew her new position. However, that was not what her mind was focusing on. No, she begun to feel a rush now knowing she would soon see the woman she’d despised all these years. Azaria knew that she could not kill her this time, or anytime soon, she would be under too much suspicion. However, she might be able to learn some weaknesses of hers. </p>
<p>“Commander Azaria, Commander Ren and Captain Phasma are beginning to dock now.” A plain black-haired lieutenant instructed. </p>
<p>His name was Dopheld Mitaka, TTS made sure Azaria knew all the names and faces of all the officers in the Order. She nodded at the man, taking up her first command. </p>
<p>“Set the coordinates for Jakku, as soon as the Commander and Captain have safely boarded the ship, The Finalizer will immediately go into hyperdrive.” </p>
<p>“Yes Commander” replied Lieutenant Mitaka.</p>
<p>She could see the officers starting her demands, Azaria had never led anything or anyone before, until now. She began fulfilling the role she was trained by TTS to do. The rush she felt from knowing she was soon to see Phasma was fuelled by this new power she immersed herself in. Azaria found herself realising she liked the feeling of it. </p>
<p>“Safely boarded, now setting for hyperdrive in 3…2…1.” The pitch-black deck reflected the now whirling colours surrounding the ship. </p>
<p>Azaria took in a deep breath before spinning on her heel and heading towards the docking station. Making her way down the busy halls, the officers and troopers avoided eye contact with her like they did Ren, Azaria enjoyed seeing the fear they felt. As she drew closer, she grabbed her staff from behind her back, making sure she had it in her hands ready. </p>
<p>The vast room of the docking bay seemed busier than she remembered, yet Azaria instantly spotted the chrome beast she’d seen many images of, making sure it was burnt into her memory for this exact moment. With her heart racing, her footing replicated, she needed to get there as soon as possible. Keeping her eye on the fast approaching Captain, it was soon blocked by the bulky figure she least wanted to see. </p>
<p>“Commander Azaria.” She stopped in her tracks. </p>
<p>Azaria started to get a twinge at the bottom of her stomach seeing Ren’s monstrous mask starring back at her. She began to look around, seeing the immense amount people within hearing distance. She couldn’t speak her mind and Ren knew this. However, she was aware that Ren didn’t stop her for a conversation, it was to stop her from approaching Phasma without a calm mind.</p>
<p>“Commander Ren.” She tried her hardest for her voice to be formal, yet it still spat out like venom.</p>
<p>Her rush had plummeted, leaving only the numbness she had grown familiar to. </p>
<p>“This is your first mission since you are training, you know what is to be expected of you.” His voice felt like it vibrated through her skull, causing a light ringing. </p>
<p>Before Azaria could respond a voice appeared that shifted her whole being. </p>
<p>“I’m glad we finally get to meet Commander Azaria.” Stood to the right of her was Captain Phasma herself. </p>
<p>Her appearance didn’t have much effect, due to concealing her true face that Azaria knew too well. But that voice. It felt like someone had thrusted a burning hot pipe down Azaria’s throat hearing it. Nothing could escape from her lips. Whenever she thought of Phasma, it was always the different ways she would kill her, not what the first meeting would be like. </p>
<p>Azaria’s teeth clenched themselves together, locking her jaw as her grip around her weapon increasingly tightened. Under her black leather gloves Azaria knuckles had turned white. She was overcome with anger; she wasn’t sure how long she could last without murdering Phasma on the spot.</p>
<p>Move a muscle and I will break your neck. Ren’s voice echoed in Azaria’s head.</p>
<p>She knew that didn’t come out of his mouth, he communicated it to only her mind. Her anger had significantly shifted to Ren with him having no hesitation about being in her head again. His voice triggering the sickness she felt towards him.   </p>
<p>“Captain Phasma.” It was all Azaria could force out through her clenched teeth. </p>
<p>She was grateful for her mask, one for concealing her furious expression and two for vaguely cloaking her angered voice. </p>
<p>With a nod from the Chrome Captain, she and her troopers made their way to the transports, setting off immediately due to just arriving out of hyperdrive. </p>
<p>Azaria was overcome with rage towards Ren, but she knew she had more important things to focus on. She would never trust the man, nor be comfortable around his company, unlike what she had grown to in training. </p>
<p>Azaria walked past Ren heading towards his ship, without exchanging words, he quickly followed closely behind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the cockpit Ren took the pilot seat while Azaria sat behind out of his view. Ren’s division of troopers followed them, securing themselves on the lower half of the ship. </p>
<p>Azaria knew about the downfall of the Galactic Empire, Luke Skywalkers involvement with the rebellion and death of The Emperor from TTS. She understood why he was loathed by the First Order; however she knew this wasn’t why he went into hiding. She was taught that he trained the first generation of Jedi, until the mysterious destruction of his temple caused him to lose all of his students. She wondered if the First Order destroyed the temple and that why they wanted to rid him completely, leaving no survivors. However, yet again, she found herself not caring why they wanted him found, it was her mission from Snoke to help retrieve the map and that what she was going to do. Whilst closely watching Phasma for find any weaknesses. </p>
<p>They arrived at the planet during its nightfall, looking from the cockpit Azaria could see the planet was occupied by vast deserts, with light orange sand that looked bizarre to her. Before she had much time to think about the unfamiliar planet, Ren lowered the ship by a small village. The trooper transports had already landed and unloaded before Ren’s ship had arrived. Azaria could see all the villagers trying to escape from their gun fire, as well as their small handmade houses burning from First Order flamethrowers. </p>
<p>After the ship was secure, Ren swiftly moved out of his seat walking down to the exit. Azaria slowly followed to see the door lowering, steams projecting from the ship as Ren and his troopers made their way into the carnage. </p>
<p>Azaria hung back slightly, walking down the ships ramp alone not wanting to receive unwanted attention. She watched Ren make his way over to an older man that two troopers were holding captive. As he made his way over, Azaria started looking for where Phasma was, only to find the chrome Captain was stood amongst her troopers rounding up the remaining villagers. </p>
<p>Ren low metallic voice silenced everyone in the surrounding area as he spoke to the man. They began talking between the two of them, Ren trying to belittle him yet he retaliated back. </p>
<p>“I know where you come from. Before you called yourself Kylo Ren.” </p>
<p>This peaked Azaria’s interest. The old man knew who Ren was, revealing that Kylo Ren wasn’t his true name. Knowing that she had exposed many weaknesses to him, Azaria thought it might be time to start getting information on the man himself. </p>
<p>“The map to Skywalker. We know you found it. And now you’re going to give it to the First Order.” Ren’s booming voice didn’t seem to threaten the man. </p>
<p>“The First Order rose from the dark side. You did not.” </p>
<p>Azaria focused all of her energy on this conversation. </p>
<p>Ren walked closer, his haunting mask only a small distance from the man’s face. </p>
<p>“I’ll show you the dark side.” </p>
<p>“You may try. But you cannot deny the truth that is your family.” </p>
<p>“You’re so right.” </p>
<p>Ren grabbed his saber, triggering Azaria to seize her weapon, she watched as Ren aggressively stroke down the man. It made Azaria feel uneasy seeing how he had no hesitation about killing this person he once knew, yet it didn’t surprise her, she was aware of the true monster he was. </p>
<p>Just after the body hit the ground, a blue bolt was shot in Ren direction from a distance. Looking over, Azaria saw a curly brown-haired man holding the blaster. Before the shot could make contact, it was frozen mid-air, at the same time as the man’s trigger arm was pushed back. His chiselled face flushed with panic, as there was physically nothing holding him back, Azaria understood the bewilderment he was going through. As the invisible force kept him in place, two troopers walked up and grabbed both of his arms, as the bolt still fizzled frozen.</p>
<p>They dragged him back to Ren, after hitting him in the stomach with one of their weapons. Sweaty and disordered, he was thrown to the ground. </p>
<p>Ren knelt down to his level, not saying a word. </p>
<p>“So, who talks first? You talk first? I talk first?” The man spoke to Ren. </p>
<p>A small smirk lingered under Azaria’s mask. She liked having someone be witty towards Ren’s brooding exterior. </p>
<p>They carried on their exchange, Ren ignoring his comments. <br/>He then commanded troopers to search him, finding nothing on the man. Azaria clocked that this was the notorious Poe Dameron Snoke commanded them to find.</p>
<p>Still stood by the ships, the troopers started dragging Poe in Azaria’s direction. However, she kept her eyes on Ren and Phasma that began approaching him. </p>
<p>“Sir, the villagers?” </p>
<p>“Kill them all.” </p>
<p>While Poe was being dragged onto one of the trooper’s ships, his eyes focused on the frightened villagers pleading for their lives. Azaria watched as Phasma commanded them to fire. A blaze of red bolts erupted from their blasters, the residents dropping to the ground in an instant. </p>
<p>One of the troopers that was ordered to kill the villages didn’t shoot. He looked around slowly before lowing his weapon. Phasma was stood on the outskirts of circled troopers, her helmet tilted in the direction of the defiant soldier, Azaria noticed the trooper at the same time as the Captain. </p>
<p>Ren walked towards ship, stopping in his tracks to stare at the individual who caught the attention of both the Captain and new Commander. Letting the bolt go, it exploded near the trooper starling them, before continuing his way back into the ship. Azaria watched to see Phasma stay with her troopers, finishing off the destruction of the settlement. </p>
<p>Back at the cockpit, Azaria found Ren piloting alone, as she took a seat in silence. In that moment she decided she was going to enquire Ren about the new information she had gained. Knowing it would irritate him, that’s what pushed her to do it, she wanted to make him squirm in front of her. She was already fearful around the man and in her eyes, he had already done the worst thing imaginable to her, what could she possibly lose by humiliating him? Her life maybe, but if he was allowed to kill her, he would have done it the other night. Azaria came to the conclusion that either Snoke had completely forbid it, or he couldn’t bring himself to finish the job. </p>
<p>“Who was that man.” Azaria started the conversation as the ship just started to break through the planet’s atmosphere. It wouldn’t be long before they reached the Finalizer, however, Azaria wanted to prosecute him alone while she had the chance. </p>
<p>“None of your concern.” </p>
<p>Ren’s fist tightened on the control panel it was lent on. </p>
<p>“You wear a mask to hide your true identity. That man knew who you were before Kylo Ren.” Azaria stated.  </p>
<p>She was left with silence in return; however, she could see Ren’s body tensing. Azaria enjoyed watching the man be uncomfortable from her questions. </p>
<p>“It seems like I’m not the only one with family issues.” The sentence hissed out of her mouth. </p>
<p>“Is it mummy or daddy? Hmm? Or is it both?” She chuckled at her own question while Ren remained stiff as a board. </p>
<p>She leant back in her chair half satisficed, half annoyed at the lack of response. They sat in silence for a short amount of time as Azaria thought of different way to get him to talk, however just as she was about to open her mouth; she realised she had run out of time, the ship began to dock in the Finalizer. As the transport went into autopilot to land, Ren stood to his feet. His head just fell short from the ceiling as he turned to face her. Azaria stayed seated, crossing her arms awaiting his long overdue reaction.  </p>
<p>After watching him with Poe, she knew he didn’t like it when people were cocky around him. Part of her wondered if he would go through her mind again, but it wouldn’t make sense if he did, she had no information he wanted to know. Instead he just watched at her through his cold mask, before storming off the ship. </p>
<p>Azaria knew she would never get information out of him; but she wanted to see what he would do when she provoked him. Push his buttons like he always did hers, yet to her surprise, she found he runs away from it. When she made her way off the ship, Ren was nowhere to be seen. </p>
<p>The remaining transports were just landing, Azaria mind flipped from Ren’s bizarre reaction to remembering the weak link she witnessed back on Jakku. She stood waiting for the troopers to unload, hoping to catch a glimpse of the anomaly that caught her attention. If any of Phasma’s pupils were even slightly defective, she needed to know about it, for two reasons. One, for Snoke true objective of her to report anything and everything of value in information. Two, for any weakness that Azaria can use against Phasma. </p>
<p>The new commander watched as the prisoner was pulled off the ship, seeing him looking around in disbelief at the vastness of the First Order.  </p>
<p>After looking past Poe, Azaria quickly spotted the trooper she was after, due to their helmet having a distinctive blood smear on the front. She watched as they turned back on themselves walking into one of the empty transports, Phasma quickly following behind. Azaria made her to the ship the both of them entered, remaining outside and out of view so she could listen in. </p>
<p>FN 2187 was their name. She could hear Phasma instructing them to get their blaster inspected. Its amused Azaria hearing that the Captain thought weapons were more likely to be disobedient then her training. After telling the trooper to report to her division due to unapproved removal of their helmet, she stormed across the docking bay unaware of the hidden presence. Azaria waited in that same position until 2187 had also left before making her way back to her chambers. </p>
<p>After her quarter’s door shut behind her, Azaria pulled off her helmet and grabbed her datapad that she had been given from TTS. She quickly scanned the area to see that the damage from her and Ren, the last time she was here, had been cleaned up by the sanitation droids. They made their rounds every week, cleaning all of the chambers back to First Order standards. The first few times Azaria found it bizarre having her room altered back to immaculate living conditions but by now she’s gotten used to it.  </p>
<p>She pushed the memory of Ren last here from her mind as she connected the pad to her intercom. The small handhold screen was projected from the height of her dining room table to the ceiling. With the large keyboard that illuminated by her fingertips, Azaria searched FN 2187. </p>
<p>The trooper served under Phasma as a cadet. According to the system, they were an ideal soldier, always scoring top marks. During simulated training sessions, Captain Phasma and General Hux commended eighty-seven on his kill rate and accomplishment of objectives. Soon after that he became a qualified Stormtrooper during a mission that required him and his fellow comrades to executed negotiators in the Pressylla system. </p>
<p>He had a flawless record, yet why didn’t he follow command? Azaria thought to herself. Phasma must have made sure his profile was spotless to keep up her reputation of a perfect Captain, since Azaria knew that Phasma was aware of his disobedience. </p>
<p>Before she had time to look further into the man, Azaria was interrupted by a ring at the door. She swiftly shut everything down, placed on her mask and made her way to the entrance. Opening the door, she was greeted with someone she least expected.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A flaming-haired man stood in her doorway; Azaria held her breath as she remembered their last encounter.  </p><p>“General Hux, what an honour.” She calmly spoke. </p><p>“Commander Azaria, I am glad we meet again. I have come here with a request. May I come in?” </p><p>She was taken back by his change of attitude, and now formality, compared to their last meeting a few days ago. Moving out of the way, she gestured her hand to invite him in. He took large steps when entering the room, his body upright underneath his large black coat. </p><p>“I do apologise about our previous meeting. I was overly paranoid and acted completely irrational.” </p><p>His emerald eyes almost seemed sincere with his apology, nevertheless Azaria didn’t believe it. She knew he was behind his father’s death and the true reason she was brought here. According to Snoke and Ren, he was more immoral than the monstrous Phasma. </p><p>“To try and make it up to you, I request a formal meal between the two of us. I have some Alderaanian wine that I was saving for such an occasion.” </p><p>Azaria despised the idea of spending time alone with this man, after his reaction of finding her clothes a couple of days ago, it would seem more likely that this was a set up than a resolution. However, she was now a high-ranking officer. Surely Hux wouldn’t risk killing the Supreme Leader’s new apprentice that was the fresh news on everyone’s lips, if Ren feared Snoke so greatly than Azaria was sure Hux would be even more terrified. <br/>She assumed that this formal meal was to try and gain information about her, to solidify the suspicions he has of who she is. Azaria was aware she couldn’t turn down the offer as it would clarify his qualms of her being a danger to him. </p><p>“It would be my pleasure General. When and where would you like it to meet?” Azaria’s voice was sickly sweet towards the man.  </p><p>She hated this obedient role she had to take around the superiors in the First Order, but she knew it had to be done to get what she desired. Azaria concluded, if Hux couldn’t instantly kill her, it would be greatly beneficial for him to have her as an associate rather than a rival, due to potentially having treacherous information on him. If it was a partnership that Hux desired, Azaria realised it could also greatly benefit her, due to him having the most information on Phasma and potentially Ren. </p><p>“My chambers at 20:00. I await your arrival.” He bowed slightly before abruptly walking out of the door. </p><p>Azaria had two hours before their meeting, with her information she had retained about FN 2197 and the new situation with Hux, she decided to do her first report to Snoke. Walking over to the intercom, she immediately began contacting the Supreme Leader.   </p><p>“You better have useful information for me Azaria. I have much more important things to focus on.” </p><p>Snoke’s hologram enlarged his figure, triggering a faint feeling of fear to flush through Azaria. </p><p>“A stormtrooper called FN 2187, I have noticed he is starting to repel against orders. Captain Phasma is aware and covering for it, the reason is unsure. I am assuming self-preservation.” Azaria placed her hands behind her back, causing her to puff out her chest out slightly. She wanted to seem confident in her first report.  </p><p>“Very well, we can’t have weak troopers. I will see that he is sent to reconditioning. Anything else you wish to inform me?” </p><p>Snoke leant forward in his throne raising his hairless eyebrow towards Azaria.</p><p>“Hux has requested a formal meal between the two of us. I speculate it to gain information about who I am and to see if can be a protentional ally.”</p><p>The being reclined back and rested on his arm, looking inquisitively. </p><p>“Hmm…This is a difficult situation. He will be expecting you to remove your helmet, this is why he proposed a meal.” The two of them stayed in silence for a short time as Snoke planned what he desired from Azaria. </p><p>“Very well, reveal your face. He won’t murder you there and then, he doesn’t have the backbone for that kind of courage. I think your theory is correct, if he can’t get rid of you completely, he will make you into his puppet, another Phasma. Try and use this to your advantage, his ego is his weakest attribute.” </p><p>Snoke seemed nonchalant about putting Azaria in a vulnerable position, closing the hologram instantly. She was stunned by how quickly he wanted to reveal who she was to the enemy. Something unpleasant stirred within Azaria when she heard the comparison between her and Phasma, she was only agreeing to become the General accomplice to get the upper hand on Phasma, not to become equal.   </p><p>Even though there was a long period of time before the meeting, Azaria began getting ready as she recalled that General Hux had a reputation of perfectionism. She wanted to make sure her appearance was immaculate, including fresh clothes and polished boots, which she requested from a sanitation droid.  </p><p>After getting out of the shower, Azaria stared at herself in the mirror. Images began flashing forward that she knew wasn’t real. She felt like in the last few hours a new memory that was currently haunting her had pushed to the back of her mind, until now. Vivid purple marks appeared around her throat, the last thing she saw in this very mirror, that were now none existent. She was fully healed from Ren’s physical damage he left on her, thanks to the Bacta tank, yet she couldn’t get the haunting memory out of her mind. Shaking her head violently, she persistent to get ready. </p><p>She continued to dry her hair, pushing it back in the process, adding a parting on the left side. Azaria found she had a slight wave to her hair that cause the right side to be raised. </p><p>Before her departure Azaria used the datapad to see where Hux’s chambers were, only Generals and Commanders could access this information, upon this investigation the pad revealed a map of the hallway where Azaria’s residence was disclosing that she wasn’t the only one that stayed on this floor. Opposite her door were Ren’s quarters, he never mentioned it before, nor did she ever hear him enter. There were many empty rooms further down he could have stationed her at, yet he chose this one. It made her feel uneasy knowing the monster was so close by. Was it so he could keep a closer eye on her? Azaria wondered. <br/>However the most daunting information she found was Hux and Phasma were only a few doors down, yet she’d never seen them on the ship before. </p><p>Looking into the profiles of both the Captain and General, Azaria discovered they were both stationed at the Starkiller Base up until a few days ago, this explained why Ren let her wander around this part of the ship unsupervised. Hux arrived a couple previous cycles, due to his own accord, and Phasma today under Snoke’s orders.</p><p>It was now 19:55, she didn’t have time to carry on enquiring, Azaria would have to go on the small amount of information she’d quickly obtained. Strapping on her freshly polished boots, she looked towards her weapons that were leant up by the door. She knew they would have to be left behind; it was part of the formalities of meetings between fellow officers, no weapons. Azaria assumed this included her cowl as well. She hated the idea of being unarmed, especially in such a vulnerable position yet she knew it had to be done, she needed to come across in the least threatening way. Placing on just her mask she walked out of the door. </p><p>Azaria confidently pressed the alert button outside Hux’s chambers, hearing the chime inside. The second it finished; the door was raised. Revealing the tall smartly dressed man, this time with a lack of large coat. </p><p>“Please come in, Commander Azaria.” </p><p>Hux stood out of the entrance, his right arm straight, inviting her in. The aura around the man commanded military, Azaria wondered if he’d ever known anything else. </p><p>“Thank you for the invitation General. I have been wanting to formally introduce myself.” </p><p>Walking into the room, Azaria was greeted with the same quarters she called her own. Identical living space and kitchen, except Hux had a elegant bottle of wine and two wine glasses sat on his dining table. </p><p>The door abruptly closed behind Azaria, causing her to feel apprehensive about being in a stranger’s room unarmed. </p><p>“Please take a seat.” </p><p>Hux had already placed himself on one of the chairs while Azaria was looking around the familiar room. She took the one facing him, so she could easily read his facial expressions throughout the evening. Hux pulled the cork out of the wine bottle, pouring out two glasses of the red liquid. After sliding one over, he raised an eyebrow as Azaria picked up the glass, swirled the wine in front of her concealed eyes and placed it back down on the table. </p><p>Hux understood what this meant, in a sign of reassurance he took the first sip in front of Azaria, proving it wasn’t poisoned. After slowly placing down the glass, he leant forwards in his chair, anticipating the remove of her mask. </p><p>With a deep breath Azaria reached up. She held her hands in place for a few seconds before removing the helmet. After placing it down next to her, she avoided looking in Hux’s direction at his response. Lifting up the wine glass again, Azaria took in the floral scent of the wine, before taking a sip. She had never tried alcohol before, and if she wasn’t so tense about the yet unseen reaction of General Hux, she would have enjoyed the experience. Lowing the glass she finally looked in the man’s direction. His eyebrows were furrowed matching a stiff body.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Would you mind telling me about yourself please, Azaria. I would like to know the people I work closely with.” Hux pretended to relax in his chair, however, he never took his eyes off Azaria’s face, scanning every part of it. </p><p>From what she had learnt about this man over the past month, she had formulated a gamble that she was willing to take in this moment. Due to him storming her quarters a couple cycles previous, revealing her old clothing, Azaria assumed the man had already gained a lot of information about her by now. </p><p>“My real name is Danica. I was brought here from Parnasso by Snoke to intimidate you and Captain Phasma.”</p><p>The General was not used to bluntness from someone within the First Order, causing him to be surprised and unsure of how to react. Instead he raised his eyebrows in response as he leant forward in his seat, anticipating what Azaria was going to say next. </p><p>“Snoke told me to make a new identity to spy for him within the First Order, this was when I was informed about a poison that was used to assassinate your father. A poison from a beetle that originated from mine and the Captain’s home planet Parnasso. I know it was her that used it on the former Hux, under your command.”</p><p>Hux slammed his wine glass down in disagreement. Standing to his feet, he began arguing back to Azaria. </p><p>“I have no idea what you are talking about, my father died in an unfortunate accident! I mourn the loss of him every day! He was a respectable leader; I can only wish to live up to his expectations!”    </p><p>Azaria could see he practised this statement, he almost looked sorrowful. </p><p>“I know, Commander Ren knows, and the Supreme Leader knows. Yet the bizarre thing is, they were the ones that told me of the act not the other way around, you aren’t as discreet as you might think you are General.”</p><p>“I could have you executed for this treason!” The man’s face started to turn, matching the colour of his vivid hair.    </p><p>“I do not care about telling anyone in The Order, and neither do the others if you stay in line, no more killing Admirals without consent and you can keep your position for now.” </p><p>Hux slowly sat back down, grabbing his glass before angrily taking a sip.</p><p>“Why is it you telling me this and not the Supreme Leader himself? How can I trust your foul words?” His face was full of disgust.  </p><p>“He has larger issues to take care of instead of keeping you and Captain Phasma in line. I was taken under his wing to watch the both of you and report back everything. If you think Snoke isn’t behind this then why do you think I’m his new apprentice? A role you can’t control.” </p><p>Hux tutted at the rhetorical question Azaria asked.  </p><p>“But why you specifically? He could have hired any bounty hunter and told them this information to use as leverage against us.” He spat back in response. </p><p>Azaria could see the General was uncomfortable about the way this meeting was going, she assumed he didn’t expect such a shift in power dynamic between the two of them. He wanted to play the cards, yet it was the new Commander who was leading this conversation. </p><p>“Just my existence alone brings proof of your betrayal. You tried everything to erase the Captains history so no one could find the origin of the poison and who would have done it, yet here I am living and breathing verification. However, if I told anyone without the Supreme Leaders permission the evidence found could equally be placed on me as well as Phasma, it could be easy twisted that I sold it to someone within the First Order to use against Brendol Hux, whether I had motive or not. Its fools’ proof, all three of us must follow Snoke’s orders if we want to live.”</p><p>Even though the Supreme Leader never said those words to her, Azaria assumed he wanted her to figure it out on her own, proving she had the intelligence to survive as a spy in the First Order.</p><p>Azaria now reached out to the glass in front of her, taking a meaningful taste as she kept her eyes on the watchful Hux before carrying on her proposal.</p><p>“However, I didn’t just reveal my full identity to you for a powerplay, no. I won’t tell a soul of the assassination of your father, if we can strike a deal.”</p><p>The deflated Hux, now seemed to have a slight glimmer in his eye as a small smirk tugged on the corner of his mouth. </p><p>“And what is this deal you require off me?” His voice was smooth in response.     </p><p>“I want information. On Ren specifically.” </p><p>“And why would you want any intel on Commander Ren?”</p><p>“Do you think I just willingly walked into the First Order for no reason?” Azaria was forceful with her question. </p><p>“No. I suppose they struck a deal with you. Would you mind enlightening me why you are here?” Hux continued to slowly drink his wine. Getting through it a lot faster than his guest. </p><p>Just before Azaria could response the entrance shot up, causing a whooshing sound behind her head. Hux observed past her to see a service droid entering, before looking back at the blue sapphire eyes staring at him. The two of them sat in silence, not breaking the contact as the droid placed down a plate full of colourful components. After it left the room, Azaria finally looked down to see she was greeted with yet again an unfamiliar meal. There were three slices of meat with a blue outing of where it had been cooked and a raw green middle that bled onto the plate. It sat amongst yellow, pink and red vegetables, topped with a jet-black sauce. Azaria was reluctant to start, yet as Hux drank the wine first, she had to take the initial move with the meal as a sign of trust. She loaded up her fork with a small amount of all the elements on her plate before slowly placing it in her mouth. Most of her life she ate to survive, now living on The Finalizer she was surround by flavours she would have never dreamt of. Swallowing a large gulp of wine alongside it, the sweet and savoury taste pleasantly mixed together well.</p><p>“It has perks being a General sometimes, yet I never usually get the time to enjoy such meals. What do you think?” Azaria could hear that Hux’s ego had returned as he boosted about the food. </p><p>“It’s delectable General. I appreciate the effort you have put in for this evening.”  </p><p>“Its my pleasure, Commander Azaria.” Hux now started to eat the meal as well as topping up both wine glasses. </p><p>“Returning to your previous question. You are correct, I do have an agreement with the Supreme Leader. To answer that enquiry I must begin it with a question of my own. General, sir, have you ever been to Parnasso personally?” </p><p>Azaria carried on eating as Hux sat pondering his answer for a short while. </p><p>“Yes. It was very brief, but I did see what it was like and the effect the radioactive planet had on both my father and Captain Phasma.” </p><p>His eyebrows furrowed in curiosity, at being asked such questions. </p><p>“Then you see why I wanted to do everything in my power to leave that wasteland.” A spiteful tone rung with Azaria’s words.</p><p>Hux laughed in response. </p><p>“Yes I would completely understand why you would feel that way. </p><p>“Even though I did voluntarily walk on to the ship and agree to work under the Supreme Leader, Ren keeps me like a prisoner. Snoke lets me make my own decisions as long as they benefit him in some way or another, however Ren just wants me to be an object that disappears into the background so he can still remain the Supreme Leaders favourite pet. Always watching me and supressing the new power I have gained with his mind tricks. I want information on the monster to have the upper hand. I didn’t escape one prison to be haunted by another.”</p><p>Azaria hoped this was enough for Hux to be satisfied with, she believed it would be a wiser decision for him to not know about her true objective with Phasma. Ren had enlightened her about the revelry between the two of them during her training, Azaria hoped Hux would be blinded enough with his anger towards Ren to not notice her mission with the Captain. </p><p>“Hmm, yes. Those Jedi abilities grant him too much power. He doesn’t understand the skill and strategy that is needed to build and command an army.”</p><p>Hux finished the last of his food pushing his plate to the side.      </p><p>“Very well I will supply you with information, however I want something in return.” Hux had a cunning look on his face that Azaria didn’t trust. </p><p>“More than me not just running off and revealing your great secret?” That last sentence came out with more sarcasm that Azaria intended. </p><p>“Yes, see if I’m feeding you information, I would like some in return. A bit more of a gratuity that you aren’t just going to report everything I say straight to the Supreme Leader, since you’re his new spy.” </p><p>Azaria pushed away the last of her food as well, the turn in conversation put her off eating, instead she took a large drink of the wine. </p><p>“What information?” She finally asked reluctantly. </p><p>“I will aid you with taking down Ren, if you tell me everything you report to Snoke.” </p><p>This wasn’t unexpected in Azaria’s eyes; she knew at one-point Hux would ask this from her. When coming up with her plan she was currently playing through, Azaria decided she wanted to try and play both sides of the field, seeing which one could get her closest to her true goal. However she was hoping Hux wouldn’t ask of this until later on, it will alter her plan slightly, but she couldn’t turn down the offer if she was going to have him as an ally. </p><p>Azaria looked at Hux through her lashes before picking up her wine glass. Her cheeks started to feel rosy from the intake. </p><p>“Very well. How would you like to receive the data?” Azaria asked.</p><p>“Whenever you have anything to report to Snoke, I want you to come here to inform me first. Don’t do it over hologram, that can be traced. However the only times I am present in my quarters is between 23:00-04:00 to rest, come then, but only when Ren is not on the ship. Thankfully, for us, he doesn’t like to stay in one place for a long period of time. You come unarmed, if I find anything suspicious of you planning my demised I will personally make sure you suffer until you beg for death. I will give you the code to enter but if you come here out of those set hours, there are explosives wired that will go off and kill you instantly. Do I make myself clear Commander?”</p><p>This caused Azaria to tense up slightly, being informed you’re sat amongst explosives can make anyone feel uneasy. </p><p>“Yes General. You’ve got yourself a deal.” The both of them raised their glasses before finishing the rest of the wine. </p><p>Azaria was starting to feel satisfied with the outcome, slightly uneasy about the change however it didn’t affect her too greatly as everything mainly went to plan. </p><p>“As a sign of good faith, would you like to be informed of my report I gave to Snoke before arriving here.” Azaria was confident when she spoke. </p><p>She wanted to give Hux the news of Phasma defective public as soon as possible. Her aim with this new alliance was to put as much as a distance between the General and Captain as possible. In an ideal universe, if she could turn them against each other Hux would probably aid her in the elimination.  </p><p>“On my travel to Jakku I noticed a malfunctioning trooper. When commanded to execute the traitorous villages, FN 2187 lowed his weapon without permission. Due to curiosity, I followed the trooper in The Finalizer to find that Captain Phasma was aware of his defiance. I informed Snoke and the trooper has been sent to reconditioning.” </p><p>Hux didn’t react much to the information, he kept his neutral face well. </p><p>“That is interesting. Thank you for notifying me, the next time we meet I will obtain data of Commander Ren for you.” </p><p>Azaria was slightly disappointed that he didn’t react to the news she told him. Hux took a deep sigh, looking at both the empty plates and glasses before asking one final question. A question she hoped would be avoided for this evening at least.</p><p>“One last thing before we end this meeting. I must ask, do you have an ill feeling towards the Captain?” </p><p>Azaria stayed quiet for a while, thinking about her response, she had thought of a few replies, unsure of if Hux would see through them or not. However she took a gamble on the one that was closest to the true.  </p><p>“I have suffered greatly from her choices. But right now, she isn’t my focus.”</p><p>Azaria remained looking at Hux, unsure of if he would accept this answer or not. Thankfully he nodded his head, seemingly tolerant of the reply. Before he could push the subject any longer, Azaria rose to her feet, feeling the effects of the wine. </p><p>“May I excuse myself General? I am not used to drinking alcoholic beverages, and I am starting to feel the effects of this one sooner than I apprehended.” </p><p>“Yes of course Commander! I have enjoyed our meeting and I hope to see you soon. Please get back to your quarters safely.”</p><p>Hux arose in his seat, quickly walking to the door, releasing the lock, so it was open for Azaria. </p><p>In that moment, Azaria was grateful her quarters were not far away from Hux’s, purely for the short unsteady journey. Stumbling into her room, she instantly crawled into her bed. Starring at the black ceiling above her, she thought about how the evening had occurred; unsure of how she felt about it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everyone! I hope you're enjoying reading so far! I've been struggling editing to a high standard due to my dyslexia so I am looking for an editor to help with my grammar and spelling, please PM if you are interested as I would very much appreciate it !</p><p>Love ya lots </p><p>BlueCactusCake x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, while Azaria was eating her breakfast, trying to forget about her pulsating headache, a chime on her datapad lit up next to her. Ren had requested her audience outside the torture chamber TC-0045, Azaria was aware this was where Poe Dameron was currently held in. She was taken back by seeing Ren’s name, Azaria assumed that she wouldn’t see him for a considerable amount of time after the way she pushed him on his shuttle. The only explanation for him alerting her was that he had received the map, with this thought in mind, Azaria grabbed her helmet and immediately made her way to the cells. </p><p>After weaving through the halls, she was greeted with troopers stationed in front of every cell block, even the empty ones. All except for one. There she saw the man she just recently became acquainted with; it was an odd feeling she felt seeing the red-haired General, unsure if it was positive or negative. </p><p>“General Hux.” Azaria lowered her head slightly in a sign of respect. </p><p>“Commander Azaria. I am assuming that Commander Ren also requested you here?” He had a faint smirk on his face, that only Azaria was close enough to see. </p><p>“Yes General. Is there any news on the map?”</p><p>“No, not of yet, none of our usual techniques have managed to break him. Ren is currently inside, using… his own personal method.” </p><p>Just as Hux finished that sentence, a loud piercing shriek erupted from the cell the both of them were stood in front of. Neither of them carried on speaking, instead they stood side by side waiting for Ren to exit. The shrieking persisted for a while longer before dropping deathly silent, in a matter of seconds Ren emerged out of the cell. </p><p>“It’s in a droid. A BB unit.” Ren’s voice still had a haunting effect on Azaria, part of her was grateful he turned to only face Hux, ignoring her presence. </p><p>“Well, then, if it’s on Jakku, we’ll soon have it.” The General responded. </p><p>“I leave that to the both of you.”  Ren stormed off.<br/>
Hux began walking the opposite way Ren exited, heading towards the bridge. Since Ren made it both of their duties to retrieve the droid, Azaria followed the General. She was partially grateful Ren gave her the task of aiding Hux, she wanted to observe him commanding the First Order, purely out of interest. Since Hux does technically outrank her, she would have to distance herself from command and watch whether she wanted to or not. Azaria kept two steps behind the General, the First Order protocol when walking behind a high-ranking officer. </p><p>“May I ask what you plan to do to receive the map, General Hux?” Azaria inquired. </p><p>The hallways they were walking down were quiet, but not empty. Hux turned his head slightly so he could catch Azaria from the corner of his eye.</p><p>“I am sending troopers to every inhabited dwelling surround the village, the droid won’t have gotten far in that wasteland planet, we will have it in no time.” </p><p>Hux always seemed to wear a smug face whenever he spoke about his strategies. Azaria didn’t mind it, but she wasn’t a fan of the ego, she knew one day it would get him in trouble. </p><p>“Would it not be a better bet to go to the planet yourself with troopers, can you trust them on their own to find something so important?” Azaria quietly asked. </p><p>Understandably, the Commander was thinking about FN 2187 and wondered why the General wasn’t doing the same. Maybe he didn’t trust her intel, Azaria deliberated. After the words left her mouth Hux quickly looked around the hallway they were walking in, before abruptly turning around and harshly grabbing Azaria arm. He pulled her further up the hallway before shoving her into a small control room. Hux pushed her back against the hard-panelled wall, with only a foot distance between the two of them. </p><p>“Don’t you DARE question my commands. I have full trust in my troopers and if I hear anything like that from you again, you will be evicted off the ship with no shuttle. Do I make myself clear?”</p><p>Hux’s eyes were wide with anger. His face was close to Azaria mask due to being in the small room, even though she didn’t fear him as much as she did Ren, she knew it was wise to not do that question his authority in public again.</p><p>“Yes General. It won’t happen again.” She was confident when she spoke back to him, refusing to let him know she was faintly alarmed by the situation. </p><p>Hux leaned into to her, tilting his head down slightly so his mouth was next to her ears under the mask. Azaria held her breath, unsure of how to act to this lack of personal space.  </p><p>“I can’t let anyone know there might be a weak link, even though it’s not the smartest move I have to act like I would if I didn’t know your information… You’re going to have to start trusting me, Commander.” Hux’s voice was low in a whisper. </p><p>He straightens back up before swiftly exiting the control room. Azaria exhaled, causing her to heavily breathe. She knew Hux was right, she would have to try and start to trust him if they were going to work together. However, this was the first task Ren had given her and she wanted to make sure it was done correctly. Without thinking too much about what had just happen. Azaria followed Hux in silence until they reached the bridge. </p><p>The General began shouting commands to the other officers, calling them to round up a lit-up table close to the entrance they walked in.  Azaria joined them as a large hologram of Jakku appear in the middle, where Hux was pointing to a small red dot placed on the chart. </p><p>“This is where the village is, I want troopers sent to each of these surrounding villages. I will place out a high reward bounty on the droid, it’s a scavenger planet so anyone that might be helping it will sell it in a second. To help push the vultures to admitting its where about, I want the troopers to find eyewitnesses and interrogate them, they can do whatever they deem acceptable in that moment to retrieve what we need.”</p><p>“Yes General.” All of the officers uniformly agreed. </p><p>“Anything else to Commander Azaria?” Hux questioned.</p><p>All of the surrounding eyes were now focused on the Commander. </p><p>“I’d also send a unit to the village site to search in any caves or caverns it could be sheltering in. The droid could be malfunctioning from sand in its mechanics.” </p><p>“Hmm, yes. That is an option we do need to consider, very well also send troopers to the abolished village.” </p><p>Yet again the officers agreed, and with a nod from the General they all swiftly left the bridge, leaving only a few captains and Lieutenants that purely controlled the ship.  </p><p>“I have some paperwork to do, Commander. If there are any updates on the droid, please inform me immediately.” Hux nodded his head before yet leaving. </p><p>Azaria walked up the bridge to stare at the large orange planet that took up most of the view. </p><p>“Lieutenant Mitaka.” Her voice was sharp and clear as she called over the familiar face she noticed earlier from the corner of her eye. He quickly approached, with his hands behind his back.</p><p>“How long will it take for the troopers to leave this ship and we start getting our first reports?” </p><p>“It will be approximately at 20:00, General Azaria.” </p><p>It was currently 12:36, Azaria wasn’t sure how to pass the time. Hux obviously always had a lot of work to do to maintain the Order, Phasma trained cadets and Azaria was never fully aware of what Ren did in his spare time, but she knew it had nothing to do to benefit anyone other than himself. In that moment she decided she would go back to her quarters to eat then train until she was needed back at the bridge.</p><p>After eating she stood outside of the training hall, Azaria had grown accustom to going in there every day during her training, yet now it felt different. It was the place that she spent most of her time with Ren, a time she used to appreciate, now it felt like a dark cloud hanging over it. Azaria took a deep breath and pushed the heavy door. </p><p>The room felt deathly silent, different from the last time she was here. Empty. Part of her excepted Ren to be waiting in the hall, like he was every time she came for training. Something in the bit of her stomach turned slightly, remembering him in this very room. Even though not a large period of time had past since then, a lot had changed for Azaria, especially her feelings towards her instructor. </p><p>She pulled off her helmet and all of her outer clothes, so she was just wearing her plain black outfit, while still keep her metal quarterstaff nearby. Azaria didn’t want to focus on her mind any longer than she needed to and instantly began training, watching herself in the large mirrors at all time.</p><p>Hours past but Azaria didn’t feel satisfied training alone, it didn’t feel challenging enough for her, but she didn’t have much of an option in the matter. It would have to be something she would have to grow used to, as just having a week off exercising Azaria could feel the difference. She knew she could never be weak if she wanted to survive in the first order. She headed back to her quarters to shower and made her way back to the bridge for 19:30. </p><p>She reached the bridge to find Hux and Lieutenant Mitaka talking in the middle of the floor, Azaria was earlier than the time that Mitaka gave her, however it would seem that news had got back quicker than she had expected. </p><p>“Commander Azaria just in time.” Hux greeted her when she entered. </p><p>“Have we received new information on the droid.” The General had a slight smug look on his face. Hux held this expression and Mitaka repeated his report to Azaria. </p><p>“We have received intel from a native of Jakku, a creature called Teedo reported to our troopers they saw the droid under the description of we put out. A scavenger took it when them and headed east. We are currently sending the majority of troopers to the surrounding area.” Lieutenant Mitaka voice was quieter compared to Hux when he explained the new information. </p><p>“It seems likely we will receive the droid shortly.” Hux spoke before Azaria could respond. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks, I have currently been moving house (plus Christmas) and I just haven't had time to write. I know it's a bit slow paced at the minute, it will get exciting soon I promise, although my favourite thing about fan fiction is writing/reading about conversations you never see in movies and books so there will be a lot of that. </p><p>Also did you guys watch the last episode of The Mandalorian (season 2) because I cried like a little baby, I thought it was amazing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It would seem that way General. Well d-” Azaria was interrupted before she could finish complementing the General.</p><p>“General Hux, we have just received urgent news from the docking bay. It seems we have an unauthorised TIE fighter departure from bay two, containing the resistance pilot.” A female officer loudly spoke from one of the lower desks.</p><p>“Is he alone?” Hux angrily responded.</p><p>“He was reportedly with a FN trooper that would appear to be accompanying him.”</p><p>Azaria knew instantly who the trooper was and so did Hux. He turned his head to her direction with a look that could kill, before sharply looking back at the female officer.</p><p>“Shoot them down. Kill them both if we must!” His voice echoed around the room.</p><p>“Captain Ika-” The officer momentarily stopped talking. “We’ve lost all contact from the docking bay team. It would seem the station has been destroyed.” Hux was quiet for a small moment in response.</p><p>“Use the turbolasers!” Azaria shouted before Hux could.</p><p>“Sir, they’ve taken out our turbolasers.” A male officer replied back.</p><p>The General began strutting down the walkway with his hand behind his back and a sour look on his face.</p><p>“Use the ventral cannons.”</p><p>Azaria was positive he disapproved the input from her.</p><p>“Yes, sir. Bringing them online.” Lieutenant Mitaka replied back to Hux, who was now stood by a control panel.</p><p>As if the situation couldn’t get any worse, Ren stormed into the bridge asking if it was the resistance pilot on board the rogue TIE fighter. Whenever he comes into Azaria view something inside her stomach always turns sourly, causing an anger to trigger through her.</p><p>“Yes and he had help.. from one of our own.” Hux replied.</p><p>Even though it was a bad situation, Azaria was aware that this event would benefit her. Since FN 2187 proved her information, that she relayed to both Snoke and Hux, to be correct by becoming a traitor they would have to start listening to her more. She hoped it would also have an impact on Hux’s and Phasma’s relationship.</p><p>“We’re checking the registers now to identify which stormtrooper it was.” Hux announce to Ren before turning to face one of the low-ranking officers, implying this was their job to begin immediately. Azaria could tell it pained Hux not to reveal to Ren that he had more information than him about the traitor, however doing that would expose the new agreement between the General and the new Commander.</p><p>“The one from the village. FN-2187.”</p><p>Ren already knew who the traitor was. Azaria was unsure if he knew from seeing them at the village or if Snoke was informing Ren of her reports. Hux’s head moved slowly in Azaria direction, his eyebrows furrowed, questioning if his new ally had also leaked this information to his enemy.</p><p>Before the General had too much time to ponder on situation, Lieutenant Mitaka informed him that the ventral cannons were hot, causing him to order to fire. Azaria walked through the now panicked officers to look out of the large viewing window, she could see the small TIE fighter was a distance away from the ship, being followed by blue energy bolts. The fighter began shooting at one of the missiles, hitting one instantly.</p><p>“It seems you’ve trained your troopers too well, General.” Azaria couldn’t help but be sarcastic when talking to Hux. She had warned two of the most important people within the First Order about the traitor and they hardly did anything with her information, Azaria couldn’t help but be arrogant that she was right.</p><p>“Not even the best trained officer in the First Order can outrun those cannons.” Hux’s response was thick with irritation.</p><p>“Get Captain Phasma to the bridge now!” The General moved his attention away from Azaria and now back on the low-ranking officers on the subordinate level.</p><p>“The Captain began making her way here when she heard of the unauthorised departure.” One of them responded back.</p><p>Hux nodded and began walking over to the officer he ordered earlier to get up information on FN 2187. His profile was lit up and expanded, Hux closely looking into it.</p><p>“General.”</p><p>Azaria head bolted towards the voice that just entered the room, even though it still angered her, it had less of an impact hearing it this time round. Captain Phasma made her way straight to Hux, quickly seeing the name he was so intently looking at. She immediately began telling the General about FN 2187, how they reported to her division and was sent to reconditioning.</p><p>“No prior signs of nonconformity?” He lashed back at the Captain; his face was scrunched in a distaste.</p><p>Azaria turned to look away from the situation and back at the fighter weaving its way down to Jakku, trying to avoid the closing in cannons. In front on her eyes one of the bolts hit the right wing causing it to spiral out of control to the planet they were heading to.</p><p>“Deploy a ship of troopers to Jakku now. Their ship has been disabled.” Azaria commanded to the officers in the room, feeling the eyes of Hux, Phasma and Ren on her, she tried her best to keep her own gaze on the lower ranking officers she was talking to.</p><p>“Commander Azaria is correct General. They have been hit and disabled, heading towards Jakku as we speak.”</p><p>“I wish to go with the troopers, of course with your permission General.” Azaria finally locked eyes with Hux.</p><p>She could feel the burning gaze of Ren from across the room intensify, she could always tell when the monster was looking in her direction as the hairs on the back of her neck would always stand up. She knew it would have heavily annoyed him that she asked for permission from Hux over him.</p><p>“Very well. Leave now and report to me on my personal connection if you find anything.” Hux nodded his head at her.</p><p>Azaria was aware that Hux was now pressing Ren’s buttons as well, since she had asked only the General for permission, by him telling Azaria to report to his personal line meant that Ren would be completely left out of the loop.</p><p>“Yes General.” Azaria made her voice sound smooth in response before quickly exiting the bridge.</p><hr/><p>The transport ship was crammed, since Azaria didn’t know how to pilot she sat on the lower decks, with the troopers she would soon be working with, alongside three other search teams. She didn’t mind this arrangement due to wanting to get to know her squadron as soon as possible, she needed to see how they felt about the traitor. It was now obvious that anyone could rebel against the First Order, even if they’d be trained from birth not to. She wanted to make sure her team would not betray her during this mission, not that she would let them get far if they tried.</p><p>Azaria’s squad sat on the far right of the ship as a team of four, no one on the full hanger broke the silence that lingered since take off, due to Azaria being a high-ranking officer sat amongst them. It was against protocol for them to talk without permission, which she did not give until now.</p><p>“What do you know of the traitor?” Facing just her small group, Azaria cut through the stillness with her strong voice.</p><p>In the corner of her eye, she could see the rest of the troopers flinch slightly when she spoke, it didn’t occur to her until now that they would all terrified of her, in their eyes she was yet another crazed mysterious apprentice of Snoke. Azaria assumed that none of them had ever been this close to such a high-ranking officer before and was probably expecting her to act like Ren, unpredictable and cruel. However, the two sat opposite her, which were the troopers she addressed, moved uncomfortably under their clunky armour while the 3rd party member sat to the right of Azaria didn’t react.</p><p>“Didn’t know them sir. I was only recently transferred to this squadron.” The one next to her had a feminine voice that Azaria could tell spoke with honesty, however revealed some information she wasn’t expecting. The Commander tilled her head inquisitively at the two sat opposite, with that response from the trooper Azaria assumed FN 2187 was formally in this very squadron. She should have guessed that Hux would have placed her in the heart of the traitor’s path to find as much information as possible.</p><p>“So, this was the traitors squad?”</p><p>“Yes sir, we assumed that was why you were placed with us.” It was still only the confident trooper to the right of Azaria that continued to talk.</p><p>“What are your numbers?”</p><p>“FN-2028.” Unsurprisingly the only solider that had been speaking the whole time announced their name first.</p><p>“FN-2199.” One of the quieter troopers finally spoke, his voice was low and hesitant, followed by his teammate sat next to him.</p><p>“FN-2000.”</p><p>Azaria knew they used nicknames for each other however she wouldn’t ask them about it in front of the many other troopers on the ship, for now she had to stay professional and call them by their number, even if it was something she preferred not to do. She would never admit it out loud, however, it never sat right with her how they were only given numbers to call themselves by.</p><p>“2028, why were you transferred to this squadron?” Azaria turned back to face the confident trooper, knowing she would get more useful information out of the other two, however, she was saving questioning them until they were alone, and it was best to fill the time interrogating the new recruit.</p><p>“I was sent here after the expiry of FN-2003, who was exterminated by the resistance pilot Poe Dameron during the raid of Tuanul.”</p><p>Azaria remember the mission well; however she was too focused on trying to find information about Ren that she didn’t notice the loss of troopers. If it was one out of this group then they must have been close with FN 2187.</p><p>Before any more questions could be asked one of the pilots announced the soon arrival on Jakku. Everyone all stood in uniformed positions facing the closed entrance, the hanger was slightly unstable as the ship lowed onto the unbalanced surface of the desert planet.</p><p>When the door finally lowered, the bright sun felt blinding in the dark transport they were all stood in. Yet the most noticeable change was the rushing of warm air that leaked through Azaria’s black clothing, causing her to feel like it was directly on her skin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azaria led all the troopers to a safe distance before the transport left to stay inside the atmosphere but out of sight, ready to land quickly whenever requested. The first thing Azaria noticed was a black ash mixed with bubbling sand 10 metres from where her and the troopers stood, quickly making her way over she noticed fragments of First Order debris scattered around. Azaria knew of similar natural dangers from her home planet so quickly figured out what had occurred.</p><p>“With the large surface area of the ship compared to the weight, I’m guessing it stayed afloat on the sinking fields for a couple of minutes before being dragged under, this means there’s a possibility that maybe one or both of the traitors survived. Search for any evidence of their where abouts, whether they’re dead or alive around this ship.” Azaria always enjoyed giving orders.</p><p>All the troopers nodded their head and began following her command, Azaria’s personal squadron stayed close. Before she had a chance to fully start using her tracking skills, that are perfected from her past life on Parnasso, a chime at her wrist caught her attention. She signalled the troopers to continue their search while she distanced herself to receive the incoming transmission.</p><p>“Azaria.” Ren’s deep masked voice echoed from her wrist, she should have known he would have forced his way into this investigation no matter how much her and Hux tried to exclude him.</p><p>“Ren.” She replied sharply.</p><p>As much as she didn’t like talking to him she did appreciate that they never use formalities with each other, if it could be avoided.</p><p>“I suspect you will be bringing back the droid alive and well.”</p><p>Azaria stayed quiet when hearing what Ren was requesting from her. Even though it wasn’t directly said to her from Snoke, she assumed that retrieving the droid meant it could be destroyed if deemed necessary.</p><p>“Is this a command from you or the Supreme Leader?”</p><p>“If you don’t want me to tell your new friend Hux about your true intentions with the Captain then I suggest you listen to my request.”</p><p>Azaria didn’t respond to Ren’s threat, the both of them knew she couldn’t deny him. Instead she ended the transmission and made her way back over to the troopers.</p><p>“Anything to report?” Azaria didn’t try to hide the anger in her voice. She could feel it bubbling inside of her, whenever it came to Ren she always felt powerless around him, a feeling she despised.</p><p>“We’ve found one set of footprints leading to a village not too far from here.” A trooper stated.</p><p>“Very well, my squadron and I will follow the trail. I want the rest of you to carry on searching around here and follow any other leads you may find… One last thing, if any of you come into contact with the droid, you are under strict orders to capture it alive. If any of you even put a scratch on its surface I will personally rip out your spine with my bare hand. Do I make myself clear?” the last part of the orders came out in a loud booming voice.</p><p>The troopers all raised their hands to their head in a salute.</p>
<hr/><p>The four of them travelled in silence, following the trail of stormtrooper armour that was scattered along the sand. It was obvious that it didn’t occur to FN 2187 he would be followed, as it was very easy to do so. The squadron walked in the scorching heat for a couple of hours before Azaria realised she never did question the troopers more about the traitor.</p><p>“What do you call yourselves?”</p><p>The troopers turned their helmets to face each other, tilting them inquisitively.</p><p>“FN 2000, 2199 and 2028, sir.” FN 2000 said in a confused tone.</p><p>“I know your numbers. I want to know what you actually call yourselves.” Azaria stopped in her tracks when she repeated her question, causing the troopers to do the same.</p><p>“My ermm… my comrades call me Zeros.” It was obvious they’d never been asked this question before by a high-ranking officer as they all started to fidget when FN 2000 responded anxiously. Azaria nodded her head in approval, hoping this would easy their concern.</p><p>“Arrow.” FN 2028 followed then FN 2199.</p><p>“Nines.”</p><p>“When we are alone you may call me Azaria.” The commander wanted the troopers to relax around her, feel like she was easier to talk to than any of the other officers, not that would be a difficult task. Azaria figured the best way to gain honest information would be to treat them as fellow beings instead of the numbers The Order sees them as, the troopers get walked over and treated like they’re non-existent their whole lives. They’re stationed everywhere around The First Order, Azaria figured any higher up officers see them as furniture, causing them to be invisible and able to listen confidential conversations unnoticed. She knew they would be good allies to have, this is what kept Azaria kept herself. However, deep down she knew that she felt sympathy for the troopers ever since she found out about their training, being taken from such a young age and trained to be killing machines, Azaria knew what that felt like.</p><p>“Do you have any water on you?” None of them answer back to Azaria telling them to call her by her name so she decided to change the subject.</p><p>They began to followed FN 2187’s tracks again, Azaria wasn’t worried about getting to the traitor too quickly. She had alerted some troopers that were stationed in Niima Outpost, to question residences regarding the droid, about the traitor heading their way. They were currently waiting for his arrival, meaning this squadron was purely to make sure he was staying on route for the village or if the traitor was unlucky, he’ll stop for a break and Azaria could easy catch him. However after studying his tracks, the commander could tell he was uninjured so it was most likely 2187 wouldn’t stop for a large period of time. He would also be dehydrated from the heat, causing him to have no chose but to go to the village thus rendering their team useless but still needed as a backup.</p><p>“No Azaria, we aren’t allowed to carry unnecessary items with us.” Azaria enjoyed Arrow using her name, she noticed that no one calls her by her original name anymore not even the people that knew it such as Ren, Hux and Snoke. Part of her realised she preferred that, she didn’t feel like her old name would suit who she is now.</p><p>“Water on a desert planet is a necessary item.” She sighed back; it really was awful how they treated their soldiers.</p><p>“Here have some of mine.” Azaria unhooked a water flask on her hip and held it towards Arrow.</p><p>The trooper looked at the outstretched hand then back at her commander.</p><p>“We cannot do that, its forbidden to take off our helmets around superiors without permission.” Nines low voice answered in place of Arrow.</p><p>“I give you permission. All three of you remove your helmets and drink some water.” Azaria was little more forceful with this answer, she tried to make it not sound like an order, but it certainly came across that way.</p><p>All four of them had now stopped walking and the troopers slowly began to remove their helmets keeping their eyes down as they revealed their faces. Arrow had long blonde hair braided up, so it stayed underneath the helmet accompanied with ghostly pale skin that looked like it had never seen the sun apart from where it flushed red along her cheeks from the heat. Small brown eyes poked through long eyelashes that sat above a small, upturned nose, but the part that drew Azaria’s eye was the unusual deep scar in the middle of her chin that stopped just below her lips, lips that had a heavily angled cupids bow, thus causing Azaria to understand her name. Next to her was Zeros, he had short dark hair and black skin that held a line a sweat just above his eyebrows. His eyes were a bright hazel, that glittered in the sun. Just below his right eye, down his chiselled cheekbone, was a long scar as well as plump lips that hung neutrally as he waited for the water to be passed over to him. On the far right of the trio was Nines, his pale face was splattered with light freckles, complimented with bright orange hair that reminded Azaria of Hux. His lips were long and thin with a large, angled nose and bright blue eyes. Azaria found herself thinking that all three of them were mesmerising in their own way.</p><p>They slowly passed the water around before Nines sheepishly handed it back and Azaria placed it on her belt. She could see they were confused that she didn’t partake in the removal of her helmet to drink the water, before they could say anything Azaria decided to lead the conversation. </p><p>“Zeros, Nines, what was your relationship with Eight-seven like?” Azaria learnt of what his comrades call him from his profile. </p><p>“He was our friend.” Nines shot out his answer with venom. </p><p>His eyebrows were furrowed in anger, Azaria didn’t expect such a strong response from the man. Zeros reached out and placed a reassuring hand on his friend’s shoulder. </p><p>“We grew up together, trained with each other all our lives.” Zeros took over the conversation. </p><p>“It gravely hurt us when he abandoned The Order. He was meant to be our brother.” Zeros hung his head in sorrow while Nines kept his venous gaze on Azaria. </p><p>“He didn’t tell you he was going to leave then?” Azaria guessed they had already been interrogated with these very questions, but she wanted to hear the story for herself. </p><p>“No.” Nines spat back. </p><p>Zeros tightened his grip on his friends’ shoulder, as well as facing his comrade with pleading eyes for them to contain their anger. Nines slowly turned to face him before sighing and dropping his eyeline to the ground. </p><p>“Sorry, it’s hard to talk about. We lost two of our brothers in a matter of cycles, I know we’re expendable but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt. The death of Slip badly effected Eight-seven, even worse than us, and now he’s gone we’re all that’s left.” Azaria could tell this was hard for Nines to talk about. </p><p>“You’re not expendable to me.” Their commander walked closer to the two men to comfort them. </p><p>“Why did the death of FN- 2003, Slip, effect Eight-seven so greatly?” </p><p>Nines looked back at Zeros that never took his gaze off him, exchanging a silent conversation until they both nodded. </p><p>“They were… Close. As close as you could be with a person. We warned them it was forbidden between fellow troopers, but they didn’t listen. So when Eight-seven lost him, he didn’t want to be here any longer, he said everything reminded him of Slip. But he didn’t tell us anything about him betraying the First Order and helping Dameron escape, we promise!” Zeros looked pleadingly towards Azaria as he fully explained the rest of the story.  </p><p>“I trust you.” Azaria reassured them.</p><p>She wondered if they told anyone else about Eighty-seven and Slips relationship, it seemed unlikely. It could get them both into trouble just knowing about it. </p><p>“Does anyone know of the relationship between the two of them?” </p><p>“No, this is the first time we’ve ever spoken of it.” Nines answered. </p><p>“Repeat it to no one.” </p><p>Azaria turned to faced Arrow, knowing that she was new to the squad and had no loyalty to the other two. </p><p>“We keep this quiet okay, Arrow? I’m a good ally to have and I promise you that.”   </p><p>The young women nodded quickly in response. Azaria slowly reached up, placing her hands on her helmet before confidently taking it off, the three troopers stood in silence not reacting to the new face that was revealed.  </p><p>“Thank you for telling me this. My condolences for your fallen friend.” Azaria dropped her helmet to floor and placed a hand on each of their shoulders.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I've already warmed to the new characters and I hope you guys have too!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zeros had a large grin plastered across his kind face, his golden eyes beaming more than they originally were. While the two of them expressed their gratitude, Azaria still kept her awkward expression that prompted the troopers to chuckle slightly.</p><p> </p><p>After waiting for them to finish laughing, their commander picked up her helmet, placing it back on to hide the burning feeling in her cheeks. Even though Azaria was self-conscious with the new emotions she was struggling to express, she also felt a warming stir inside of her that was unfamiliar but pleasant.</p><p> </p><p>The commander slowly started to begin walking again, not because she wanted to carry on with her mission, but because she was unsure of what else to do. Walking ahead, Azaria could hear Arrow slap the two men on their backs and effortlessly joining in with their snickering before all three of them placed their helmets back on and followed their commander.  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Another couple of hours passed with just small talk that was mainly filled with Azaria asking Arrow about her fighting techniques, which the trooper happily oblige to talk about, until the conversation abruptly ended when they reached a cliff edge exposing the outpost. They all stood looking at the village in silence, until Arrow lifted her blaster up towards the miniscule figure that was miles below, closer to the settlement than the squadron. Before the trooper could shoot, Azaria placed her hand on the weapon, lowing it and shaking her head.</p><p> </p><p>“It’d be more beneficial to not alert Eight-seven that we are behind him but instead inform the troopers that are stationed at the village. Wouldn’t you agree Arrow?”</p><p> </p><p>Arrow looked towards Azaria before nodding and placing her blaster back in its holster.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right. I’m sorry.” Head hung in regret after answering.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t apologise, you were following your soldier training.”</p><p> </p><p>Arrow and the others stayed quiet while they all watched Eight-seven in the distance, before Azaria lifted up her wrist to change her comlink setting.</p><p> </p><p>“FN 0829 are you in range?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Commander Azaria, we hear you loud and clear.”</p><p> </p><p>“FN 2187 is coming into your section; do you have eyes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ermm… I do not… *ouch* why did you… oh sorry Commander, yes we do have eyes. We’ll sort it out straight away.”</p><p> </p><p>Azaria sighed and looked back towards her squadron before ending the call.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t trust these troopers; we’ll have to pick up the pace so we can get to Eight-seven before he leaves Niima Outpost. Do you all agree?”</p><p> </p><p>The troopers all looked at each other inquisitively before Zeros spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“You want our opinion?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you know the troopers better than me. Is FN 0829 trustworthy?”</p><p> </p><p>Nines broke out in laughter at the question.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t trust him with Bantha fodder!” Azaria was startled by Nines reaction; however, his laughter soon came to an end and his tone got serious again.</p><p> </p><p>“Although I might be a bit bias since I want to be the only person that captures Eight-seven, my blasters got a few questions for him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Be careful Nines you don’t want to say anything you’ll regret. Maybe we should try talking to him first, there might be a reason why he did all this!” Zeros voice was quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“What has he got to explain? We’re his family and he just left us! I don’t care what the reason is! He helped released the man that killed Slip and for all he knows The Order could have killed us for just being associated with him! He’s dead to me and he should be to you too!” Nines gestured his hand towards the distant figure miles away from them.   </p><p> </p><p>Zeros hung his head, he didn’t agree vocally, but everyone all knew he didn’t oppose what was said, they were truly hurt about being left behind. Azaria felt like she was watching her internal emotions and memories play out in front of her, she knew the sting of the betrayal from a family member all too well, she couldn’t just see them as another pawn in her greater plan anymore, she truly wanted to help. With this in mind she turned to face Nines directly.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise you we will get to Eight-seven where you, and you alone, will fight him and choose whether to spare him or not.” Azaria was forceful with her promise to Nines, she knew that Zeros wouldn’t be up to the task, he still had too much love for his former comrade.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s all I ask. Please Commander, keep your word and I will kill him myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Azaria nodded her head in agreement to Nines before pulling out some equipment she was given for this mission. She handed out attachments for the troopers to clip to their belts before securely attaching a thin, strong metal wire to the cliff and throwing the opposite end of it down the drop.</p><p> </p><p>She attached herself to the wire before swiftly abseiling down, unfazed by the height. When Azaria safely landed at the bottom, Nines was already quickly making his way down to join her, leaving the other two stood hesitant at the top of the cliff.</p><p> </p><p>“Azaria?” Zeros trembling voice echoed through the commander’s wrist when Nines had joined her.</p><p> </p><p>“Zeros, is everything okay?” The both of them looked at the remaining small figures at the top of the cliff.</p><p> </p><p>“We… Ermm… We can’t do it. We’re going to walk down, you and Nines go ahead, we’ll catch up to you as soon as possible.”  His voice still shaking when he spoke. </p><p> </p><p>“Very well. Stay safe. Keep me informed if you get any new information or are in trouble.” Azaria thought it would be wiser to use her time getting to Eight-seven with just the two of them instead of wasting time trying to coach the remains of her squad down a cliff face.</p><p> </p><p>“We will. And Nines? Just ermm… do this for me and Slip.”</p><p> </p><p>Azaria moved her wrist towards her associate for him to answer back.</p><p> </p><p>“I will, stay safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you.” Zeros ended the call leaving Azaria and Nines in heavy silence.</p><p> </p><p>By getting down the drop this way, they had considerably closed the gap between them and the traitor. Wasting no time from what they gained, they briskly began making their way to the outpost.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The two of them quickly reached the outskirts when Azaria’s comlink loudly came to life.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve spotted FN 2187 and he is with the droid.” Just as FN 0829 announced the new update, Azaria and Nines heard blasters being fired on the far side of the village from where they were stood. Without discussion, they both started running towards the commotion.</p><p> </p><p>“I want them both alive and brought to me now!” Azaria commanded back to FN 0829.</p><p> </p><p>The noise of the destruction was getting closer when Tie fighters flew over the outpost, firing towards the ground ahead of the commander and trooper. All the flimsy building hid the battle in front of them, leaving them to only guess what was happening from the debris blown into the air. Azaria quickly altered her comlink to talk to the pilots.</p><p> </p><p>“Fighters, stop firing at the targets and destroy all ships surrounding Niima Outpost! I don’t want FN 2187, or the droid leaving this planet!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes commander.”  </p><p> </p><p>Nines and Azaria finally got out of the settlement just to see a large explosion in the distance, causing three figures in front of it to stop in their tracks. The two of them didn’t stop running towards the targets, hoping they would now be able to capture them since they lost their only means of escaping. However, against Azaria’s judgement, they started heading towards an old ship that looked out of service.</p><p> </p><p>Before the two of them could reach the ex-trooper and droid, they boarded the ship and to everyone’s amazement the junk roared to life. Azaria and Nines had to move out of the way as it began hovering off the sand, just barely flying, before it hit the ground a couple of times, taking out a large building in its path.</p><p> </p><p>Nines pulled out his blaster firing useless bolts at the ship that was now starting to ascend into the sky.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck!” Nines voice was loud over the screams of the residents running around them, including one of them angerly shouting that it was their ship that was stolen.</p><p> </p><p>As the old vessel began to escape from the settlement the two TIE fighters were quickly on its tail.</p><p> </p><p>“Update.” Azaria commanded to the pilots over her comlink.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re staying low, but we are closing in.” The fighters voice was calm when they reported back.</p><p> </p><p>“Disable them!” Azaria was furious about the situation, if they get away she not only would have failed her mission from Hux, Ren and Snoke but more importantly to her, she will let down her promise to Nines.  </p><p> </p><p>They both stood in silence listening to the dog fight in the distance, feeling helpless in the situation. There was a loud crashing past the horizon that caused them to hold their breath before a different pilot reported back to their commander.  </p><p> </p><p>“We’re a fighter down Commander Azaria.” She hissed at the report from her wrist, while Nines threw his blaster on the ground in anger.</p><p> </p><p>The pilot left their line open, due to them being the only one left Azaria assumed they wanted to mainly focus on eliminating the target instead of reporting back.</p><p> </p><p>“Their firearms are disabled.” Azaria looked towards Nines, seeing his helmet tilled towards her wrist.</p><p> </p><p>They both stayed quiet, not wanting to be too hopeful on the news. The noise of blasters that were being fired towards the enemy ship was the only sound playing out of the comlink.</p><p> </p><p>“They’ve taken cover, but I’ve got them in my range.” The pilot finally informed.</p><p> </p><p> “Fire.” Azaria’s voice was low and thick with anger.</p><p> </p><p>A couple of seconds passed, feeling longer than they were, until a piercing large explosion erupted on the comlink before it was cut off from the other end. Nines dropped to the floor when they saw the junk of the ship shoot up into the atmosphere. Azaria looked down at her associate before quickly spotting FN 0829 a couple of bystanders back and her focus quickly changed. Her rage took over her body as she swiftly moved to the trooper’s position.</p><p> </p><p>“Why the fuck weren’t you at your station?!” Azaria extended her pointed quarterstaff, that was positioned on her belt, and angling one of the sharpened edges to the trooper’s covered throat. The surrounding residents started to disperse, not wanting to be near a First Order dispute.</p><p> </p><p>“We were told about another lead! We were following it up!” The trooper was panicked.</p><p> </p><p>“You denied a direct order from your superior! The targets escaped in your area!” the trooper was trembling as his Commander carried on punishing him.</p><p> </p><p>“Just for that reason alone I could kill you!” Azaria pushed the weapon closer to their throat cutting the fabric from their armour that was previously hiding their neck.</p><p> </p><p>Before the trooper could apologise for his actions a blaster bolt flew past Azaria’s helmet hitting FN 0829 in the middle of their head, their body quickly falling limp to the floor. The commander didn’t turn around to see who made the shot, she knew it was Nines, instead she kept her eyes on 0829’s partner who was stood a couple of steps back. A trooper that hadn’t said a single word this whole time, until now.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s treason! You can’t kill another trooper! I’ll report you to Kylo R-” Before the trooper could finish their threat Azaria threw her weapon straight in the middle of their chest, hurling them to the ground.</p><p>   </p><p>She slowly walked over to pull out her pointed quarterstaff and watch the soldier bleed out below her. Azaria waited until the body stopped moving before turning around to Nines.</p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t over. I will make sure you will meet Eight-seven again. I’m sorry I let you down, but I swear this won’t happen again.” Azaria spoke with sorrow in her voice, she truly was apologetic about letting the man down.</p><p> </p><p>Nines didn’t respond, instead he walked closer to her, causing Azaria to be unsure what was going to happen.  She tightened her muscles when he lifted his hand, even though she was his superior, she deemed it to be acceptable this one time for him to punish her. Yet to her surprise it landed heavily, but not aggressively, on her shoulder causing her to flinch.</p><p><br/>“It’s okay. It wasn’t your fault.” Nines’s voice was quiet as his head hung low. He slowly slumped to the floor again, this time his commander followed down with him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve just killed a trooper… I’m no worse than The Resistance. You should… you should terminate me… I must be defective.” He was punishing himself for Eight-seven getting away, Azaria could see it, he was shouldering the burden of everything he went through.</p><p> </p><p>“I killed the other trooper, no one saw. It didn’t happen. I’ll report it that I executed the both of them for defying orders. You aren’t defective.”  </p><p> </p><p>Nines didn’t respond to Azaria, but right now her mind was more focused on sorting out the mess they’d gotten themselves into instead of comforting the man. General Hux would be expecting a report immediately and they had no information on what ship the traitor and droid left on and who the scavenger was accompanying them.</p><p> </p><p>“Nines, I’ve got to report this back to Hux, but we need to find out about that ship before we do that. The quicker we get information about that ship, the faster it can be tracked down. It looked damaged so they are going to have to stop for repairs soon and when they do I want every planet around here to know the name of that ship and everyone on board. I’m going to interview residents, are you going to join me?” Azaria stood up pulling Nines with her, as he slowly nodded his head in response.</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t talk to each other as Azaria started walking towards the creature that earlier proclaimed loudly that it was his ship that was stolen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>